Breaking the rules
by xxxSerinaxxx
Summary: Kyoya Ootori decides to break all the rules for one girl... for Haruhi Fujioka...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-Dear readers, I am happy to introduce you another KyoHaru story that I wrote during my flight to Peru. I was so bored and decided to write something exciting. I plan to clean up the second chapter which I already wrote in the coming days and post and I would be glad to know your opinion on this new story. I also want to warn the younger readers that this story will have more mature content as the characters are already grown up in this story. So I warned you guys, the rating will change. Hoping to get feedback. Lots of love to the readers. Let the happiness be always with you! :)**

I would suggest a song to listen to for the chapter but I am so bad at it, maybe you could try to help me?

* * *

It was a cold, windy afternoon on October 17th. The sun didn't honour the sky with its presence the whole morning. Dark, misty clouds were dancing in the horizon, concealing the dim rays of late autumn sun. The weather was getting colder and nastier each day. It had rained the whole week, and it was a real miracle that it didn't that day. Streets were busy with people running from one place to the other, loud cars stuck in traffic. It was already a lunchtime when a well-dressed, elegant man grabbed his cellphone from his desk and turned to the exit of his office suite. He put on expensive, designer, double breasted, dark blue trench coat and rubbed temples of his head tiredly. The dark lines under his eyes showed that the man didn't sleep for nights. He wore dark sun glasses trying to cover that fact and left the building. He was a very attractive young man in his mid twenties, 26-27 years old, not more not less. His face was delicate and had that aristocratic shine to it. He was dressed neat and smart while his onyx short cut hair was disheveled and messy. It looked so unexpected and endearing at the same time that actually emphasized the cleanness and undeniable charm the man had.

The fresh wind crazily threw back his hair as soon as he stepped out of the building. This man was Kyoya Ootori. One of the three son's of Japan's most prominent and elite families' head Yoshio Ootori who prided himself having such successful and well-mannered children. Kyoya Ootori was working in one of the branches of his father's company for 2 years already. After graduating university overseas, the man returned back and started helping family business to prosper but at the same time his father made it clear that his involvement in it would be only through a meritful marriage.

This marriage unfortunately ended miserably a few months ago. Yoshio Ootori arranged a marriage with one of the daughter's of his close business partners but of course he didn't anticipate that the girl was a spoiled, pampered, cheating whore. The divorce was much more public to both families' taste. Every single newspaper and news channel decided it was their sacred obligation to shed light on the 'unfortunate' end of the most discussed couple's love. Yoshio Ootori tried to force his son to reconcile with the woman and find a common ground but he refused to continue any relationship with the woman who so tactlessly threw mud on his name and honour.

After this scandalous and egregious break up, the young man tried to dedicate himself to work and avoid any big public appearances. The media was not really forgiving to him. Now that he was a bachelor again many families were trying to sell off their daughters into marriage with the Ootori man. Kyoya wanted to disappear from public attention for a while and let the things cool down. And he was entirely opposed to his family's attempts of tricking him into another meaningless relationship. Now all that mattered was his work. As he started to work in the company, he found a lot of problems and issues that hadn't been addressed for years and were directly affecting the company's productivity and profit. He couldn't say that his efforts were much appreciated by his father but he long time ago decided to work for his own merits.

Kyoya unlike many high ranking workers of the company, liked to buy his coffee and lunch himself. He picked the habit when he was a student oversees and it sort of became an important thing for him. He rarely had lunch at work. Coffee was enough to keep his brain work and function. There was a particular shop on the corner of the street that had the best french roasted coffee. It was rich and bittersweet in flavor, something he really loved about the coffee.

The coffee-shop was full. There was a long line of people waiting for their turn. There was a time in Kyoya's life when he wouldn't stand there for a second and wait for a coffee like some kind of commoner. But life and experiences change people, and frankly, Kyoya was glad for the change. He felt a little embarrassed from putting too much weight in his family name and social status. He was glad he got to see the world differently. In the end the ideals of what an Ootori man should be was just a plain illusion taught by his father who a few days ago was forcing him back with his cheating ex-wife.

He loved being simple in little things and getting his own coffee was one of them. He wasn't the only tired looking man in this place and that reassured him strangely. Business was strangling people and sucking off energy like some sort of abhorrent parasite. These men and women were all drained and tired. Their impatient faces showed that they had bosses like himself or his father and that made Kyoya feel guilty for overworking his employees.

His attention, though, grabbed a loud conversation near the counter. A petite girl with short cut brunette hair, slender, feminine body wearing tight jeans and bright green knitted jacket was actively arguing with a worker while pushing an elderly lady to her back as if protecting her from the man.

"Sir, I have seen you take extra money from her," she was saying in restrained but angry voice․ "Just because she is an old lady doesn't mean you should rob her, that is unethical, not to mention illegal."

The man was trying to deny the fact and get to convince the old woman that it never happened. But the girl was shielding the old lady not letting the man to even face her. It seemed that the man eventually gave up and returned the money, after the girl threatened him with a legal intervention. The girl who apparently already bought coffee, gave her cup to the woman and helped her to get out of the shop. This highly amused Kyoya, because he never saw anyone this insistent and bold. The girl, though, returned and stood next to him. Her face was slightly pink from the whole argument with the man who most likely tried to rob a random old woman. The girl loosened the grey scarf that was wrapped around her neck and sighed frustrated.

"Now I have to wait again," she mumbled to herself.

Kyoya snorted amused at the girl who just gave her own coffee to a random woman without any expectations. That was so unnatural and strange to him that he simply found those people who do such stuff unrealistic. She cupped her own cheeks and mumbled something under her cute, little nose. And then turned to Kyoya and looked at him annoyed.

"Do I know you?" she said bluntly.

Then Kyoya realized that he was staring at her and felt uncomfortable. He cleared his throat and sighed.

"I am sorry...miss," he said, observing her hands for identification of her family status, "you just reminded me of someone I used to go school with."

The girl looked unfazed at his declaration and Kyoya felt slightly stupid for saying such an absurd thing to a stranger. She nervously pushed her scarf around her neck and glared at him. That moment he couldn't say what pushed him to continue blabbering nonsense but he did and he didn't know why.

"Her name was Haruhi," he mumbled apologetically.

This grabbed the girl's attention, because the angry scowl disappeared from her face and she asked somewhat curious.

"What school did you attend, may I ask?" her voice was so adorable. It was feminine, but at the same time had that childish bold undertone.

Kyoya narrowed his eyes. He didn't want to spill his life details to a complete stranger in a God damn shop but he felt compelled to answer the girl's question.

"Ouran high school," he said curtly.

The girl looked at him surprised and blinked her eyes several times. Yes, that was a reaction to anticipate. Most people wouldn't expect the alumni of such prestigious school be in a coffee shop to buy a cup of coffee for himself. He internally smiled at the idea, and for a second, thought the girl will accuse him of being a big liar. But all she did was stare at him with her surprisingly beautiful brown eyes.

"K-kyoya?" she stammered confused, looking at him.

Now Kyoya was the one who was shocked. Did he know this girl? Did she know him? Did they actually go school together? He decided unlikely. Most of the girls who attended to Ouran wouldn't look like this and wouldn't stand in a line to get coffee... except... and then it reached him.

"Haruhi?" he asked his voice full of hesitation.

The girl's face brightened up and she smiled at him softly.

"Oh my God!" she said squealing, "I can't believe I met you here."

"You have changed so much," Kyoya smiled at her, "I couldn't recognize you at all."

She laughed softly and sighed as if not being recognizable made her tired. Haruhi grew up nicely. He would never think that their boylike friend will turn to be such a cute, adorable girl. Wasn't Haruhi taller? Kyoya thought she was much taller before. He looked at her more carefully. She had nice legs and bum that was so emphasized in the tight skinny jeans she wore. She was skinnier though, and looked more drained than she was at school. Her waist was so tiny, he thought he could grab the whole thing with one palm. Heavens! What kind of inappropriate ideas are crossing his mind! She was after all Tamaki's girlfriend. The blonde oaf went to Boston just to be with her after her graduation.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, shrugging his hands.

"Buying coffee," she said and then when he chuckled she felt dumb for giving such an absurd childish answer. "Well, lunchtime, I work in a law firm on the opposite street."

She pointed to the street and smiled awkwardly. Haruhi truly grew into a beautiful woman. Tamaki was a lucky man. He didn't speak with him after he moved to Boston to be with Haruhi. Kyoya had his own share of problems and complications to actually keep up with anyone in the host club. But meeting Haruhi in the shop made him somewhat happy and enthusiastic to know about others.

"How is Tamaki doing?" he asked looking at her warmly. "Didn't have the chance to talk to him ever since ages."

"I think he is doing well," she said returning his happy smile and then said thoughtfully, "I got a card from him some months ago. He was in Italy with his girlfriend."

 _What? What?_

Kyoya didn't know if he heard her correctly. Tamaki and Haruhi were not together and he had a different girlfriend, wasn't that just unimaginable?

"You are not together?" he asked dumbly.

She chuckled brightly and shook her head.

"No, of course not," she said beaming, "we parted after a year of disastrous relationship. It just didn't work for us."

Now it was Kyoya's turn to blink at the girl surprised. That was just strange. He would never imagine in million years for Tamaki and Haruhi to part, especially when Haruhi looked like a stunning model. She changed so much, though her hair was still short and apparently she loved her clothes comfy judging by how unsophisticated she looked.

"How are you doing?" she suddenly asked, "working for your father?"

"Yes!" Kyoya answered bitterly, "we are actually neighbours. I work in the building next to yours. Are you a lawyer, or did you pursue another career?"

"Yes, I am a lawyer," she said awkwardly smiling and sighed as if it was not something she always wanted to do.

He wanted to ask her if she was disappointed but the man standing behind the counters spoke.

"What is your order sir?"

"Umm... two cups of coffee," Kyoya said and looking at Haruhi asked, "What coffee do you want?"

This confused Haruhi and she answered stammering.

"Well, french roast anything."

"Two of those," Kyoya said and placed his card on the counter.

"Oh Kyoya-kun," Haruhi retorted "No need to pay for me."

"Well, I insist," he said smiling charmingly, "after all, is that a sin to buy cup of coffee for an old friend?"

"The old friend is somewhat worried how much a cup of coffee will cost her later," she said winking mischievously and accepting the cup from him.

They moved to the exit and Kyoya opened and held the door for her. Haruhi always found his manners to be very enchanting. Kyoya Ootori was after all a very charismatic person. He laughed at her joke and tsked.

"Nah, don't worry!" he said "I wasn't that bad, was I?"

"You were a cruel debt collector," she said smirking at him.

It was cold outside and when they got out she felt the autumn chills fill her body uncomfortably.

Kyoya suddenly stopped and taking out a small card handed it to her.

"Here is my number," he explained politely when the girl looked at him surprised, "if anything, call me, I will be glad to help an _'old friend'_."

Haruhi took the card and smiled.

"Alright!" she said, "maybe I will invite you for a lunch to get back for the coffee you bought for me today."

Kyoya smiled and nodded.

"You said it, not me," he said winking, "will wait for the call."

Haruhi chuckled in agreement and parted going to her building.

"Haruhi!" Kyoya suddenly called, "You turned to be very pretty, if only I knew back then."

She didn't turn, but he heard her chuckling loudly clearly amused at his blunt flattery and teasing and waved her hands.

"I don't fall for your charms, Kyoya-kun."

He smiled at her and walked to his office building. It was so nice to meet Haruhi.

* * *

It was evening when Kyoya entered the Ootori estate. The maids greeted him cautiously and he heard them whispering. It was the first time in months he visited the family house after his spectacular divorce. Because his brothers Akito and Yuuichi lived away with their families, his parents insisted that Kyoya and his then wife live in the family estate. After the divorce he avoided being at home, not wanting to remember anything that had to do with that dreaded woman who so shamelessly cheated on him. Today, though, he decided to attend family dinner because of his mother's several requests and pleas. When he entered the sitting room, she was already there wearing traditional Japanese clothing, pretty silk kimono. His mother always preferred more westernized clothing due to being more exposed to the western fashion by having to attend too many balls with Yoshio's foreign business partners, but for family dinners she would always dress up.

Seeing Kyoya the woman jumped up and happily run to him. Kyoya didn't respond to her cheerfulness only acknowledged her presence with a curt nod and reserved greeting.

"How are you doing, mother?"

"I am happy you are here Kyoya," she spoke still beaming at him although a little taken aback by his cold attitude. She knew that Kyoya was still bitter about the whole marriage thing that was mainly encouraged by her and she felt slightly guilty for putting his son's life into such an unpleasant ordeal.

Kyoya sighed and took a seat next to her.

"I assume Fuyumi won't be here," he said as a matter of fact.

"Well, you know, her husband is a little bit strict with her 'out goings' when she is heavily pregnant," Mrs. Ootori explained in a soft voice trying to get her son's understanding.

"For God's sake, mother!" he snorted angrily, "we are her family. She needs to go out more. Is she his prisoner, or his wife?"

"Well, you permitted everything to your wife and see where it led you," the words were out of her mouth before she realized what she said. "Oh, I am sorry Kyoya."

He didn't respond. His face was blank, unreadable, unaffected. He didn't want to hurt his mother but he was angry with her.

"I suppose," he said shortly.

"Maybe next week, you could come to one of the gatherings," she said looking at him warmly. "There will be lots of nice and respectable girls..."

Kyoya's angry scowl was enough for the woman to stop talking. He couldn't believe his ears. After a total fail, she actually wanted to make another attempt of matchmaking.

"Son, you should come back home," she pressed her lips into a thin line and rubbed her hands together nervously. "You are so skinny, you don't eat well and you don't even sleep."

He didn't respond. Of course, he wouldn't come back. He felt pretty comfortable in his own apartment. He didn't want to put his life into the hands of his parents again. He already did once and he didn't want to repeat the same mistake again.

The door was opened and Kyoya saw his brother Yuuichi and his wife with their young daughter enter the room. As soon as the child saw Kyoya, she run to him screaming loudly.

"Uncle Kyoya!"

Kyoya stood up to catch the little girl and she giggled cheerfully as soon as she appeared in his arms.

"Who is this beautiful princess?" he asked in a false-surprised voice beaming at the child.

She giggled and wrapped her tiny hands around his neck.

"I missed you, uncle Kyoya," the child complained.

"I missed you too, princess," he said winking at her and setting her on the floor.

"What a nice surprise!" Yuuichi's wife said in fakely polite manner, scanning Kyoya, "didn't expect to see you here for dinner."

Her husband looked at her sternly and greeted his brother with a polite, reserved nod. Kyoya responded to his greeting in the same manner. Soon after Akito arrived with his wife and while Yuuichi was more restrained in his disdain of Kyoya, Akito did nothing to hide it. The dinner was awfully uncomfortable and strained.

"Don't you plan to stop all of this public embarrassment and take your wife back?" Akito asked not being able to contain himself.

Were they serious? How could they expect him to forgive her. He was an understanding and dutiful husband for those two years of their marriage and she was the one who cheated and he would never ever let anyone to decorate him with horns.

"I'd advise you to mind your business and not meddle yourself in my personal affairs," Kyoya said harshly cutting whatever else Akito was going to say.

"Unfortunately," Yuuichi's wife said in a very soft and innocent manner, "we all are being meddled in your affairs by media. Just end this conversations and do something about this. Marry someone else if you don't want Amaya back. Do something to stop all of this gossips."

Was she brainless? Kyoya decided she didn't deserve an answer so he just ignored her and continued to eat in silence. After the dinner though, Yoshio had a personal go with him, on his family plans.

"Your brothers have respectful families and you are the only one who's bringing this dishonour to the family. I won't interfere this time, but I expect you to find a suitable, dutiful wife. Amaya was not a bad option, but you couldn't keep her in check. You shouldn't have let her so free, you gave her a free pass and she fooled you like an idiot," the old man said sternly with obvious disgust.

Kyoya didn't say anything. He didn't want to argue with his father. He wouldn't understand him anyway. Women were not dogs to be kept with leash and Kyoya expected his wife to share his values and be faithful or divorce and do whatever the heck she wanted to do. He didn't want to police his wife and control her life. He didn't have time for it, nor any desire. As traditional as Yoshio Ootori was, he would never understand such sentiments. Though, Kyoya was at least glad, that the man decided to let wife choosing privilege to Kyoya himself, this time.

The dinner was a disaster as he anticipated. He never thought he could have a civil time with his brothers and their bitchy, stupid wives, who did nothing but spent their money on useless things.

* * *

Kyoya's apartment was a comfortable, nice place. It was designed after the western, modern houses at the same time implementing the traditional Japanese elements into the furniture and the general design of the apartment. After Amaya, Kyoya moved to his apartment and started to live all by himself, remembering his student days.

Kyoya was rubbish at cooking. He actually tried several times and always failed majorly. After some rather unfortunate attempts, he started to order food, or get half made stuff and cook them. He didn't want to hire a cook. Finally getting some freedom, he didn't want some other person walking in his apartment and disturbing his peace. He loved his new peaceful life with no one to be there to order him. He regretted that he let his parents to arrange that nasty marriage for him that turned his life into an absurd soup opera.

As he lied down in his bed, he remembered Haruhi's face. She turned out to be a very pretty woman. She was a brilliant student at school and a great person. How on earth that oaf Tamaki managed to break up their relationship and get a new girlfriend? Or maybe Haruhi couldn't stand the blonde's childish antics. She was a simple, bright, pretty, intelligent girl that deserved someone more serious than Tamaki. Though Tamaki was not a bad guy, on the contrary, he was a kind, caring, understanding, friendly, open and loving person but Haruhi's bold personality needed someone more determined. Maybe the girl already had a boyfriend, who knew? He was so shocked to meet her in the shop that forgot to ask her any questions not that they would seem appropriate in the setting.

Maybe they could manage to meet again and catch up on each other's lives. After all she promised him a lunch.

Kyoya thought that he would be happier with someone like Haruhi only if he was willing to break the rules...


	2. Chapter 2

At exactly 8 am, a young woman with short brown hair, wearing a white blouse and a woolen tartan skirt in colours ranging from dark orange to green, entered a high-rise office building and headed towards the elevator to the floor 19. Her face looked weary and tired. Apparently, she had had a lot of sleepless nights. Her over-sized bright green jacket was comfortably wrapped around her body and was covering her petite figure quite unflatteringly. Her hands were stuffed with documents and folders and she was leaning against the wall of the elevator for support.

In the lobby, she met some of the reception staff workers and politely greeted them with a respectful nod. The girls sitting there quickly straightened themselves and returned her greeting but she could hear their whispers behind her back.

"Did you see what she was wearing today?" one of them chuckled, her voice full of disdain and mockery, "God, she looked like a high-school kid with that attire."

"Yeah, you are right," the other one responded, risking a quick glance to the leaving girl's direction, "and she is a lawyer. Doesn't she make enough money to dress up appropriately?"

"It's not about money," the friend responded, pulling back her long, styled hair, "some people just lack the taste and no amount of money can fix that."

As soon as Haruhi Fujioka entered her office room, she dumped the documents on her table and sighed relieved. Hearing the kind of gossip in the office about her was the usual thing, but the fact that it was usual wasn't making it less hurtful and annoying. It has been a year since she was working in the company and she had had a quite good start of her career. Last week after successfully winning a case, she now landed a new one, that seemed so complicated and torturous that at some point during the previous evening Haruhi thought, she will die from brain exhaustion.

She hung her jacket and bag on the hanger and proceeded to look at the new documents, when the telephone rang. Someone in the office needed her. She sighed and closed her eyes. It was just morning and people already wanted to exploit her.

"Yes," she answered the phone in a quite annoyed voice but her scowling face softened as soon as she heard the caller's voice "Oh Ren-san, its you... Yes... I will come now."

The person who called her was Ren Petersen, the director of the law firm, where she was working. He was a middle aged man, with mixed heritage; a son of a Japanese IT technician and an American military instructor, that both worked in Yokota air base and soon after meeting started quite glorious of a romance. For a lawyer, the man was too cheerful and bouncy. It was hard sometimes to take him for serious, but Haruhi knew what an excellent professional and person he was.

After graduation, the girl returned to Japan and had to quickly look for a job, meeting the awfully bubbly man, she was immediately hired by him. Mr. Petersen praised himself for having 'an eye for gems'. And truly, soon enough, they developed a rather close friendship and Haruhi was occasionally spending her weekends with his family, children and wife who were as happy to see the polite and honest girl, as she was to see them.

Whenever the man called her, it was either something really important, or something very trivial. She honestly hoped the latter as her mind was too occupied with the latest case that she couldn't practically think about anything else. Her quick steps took her to his office. As she entered the lobby, a small wince escaped her form, seeing the girls looking at her with scathing glares. What was wrong with them? She couldn't understand. She shook her head and ignoring everything coming from them, entered the office of her boss.

Ren Petersen was sitting in the chair behind the desk and shuffling pages of documents in front of him. His pink face was so concentrated on his current activity that he resembled a strange studious tomato. The sound of clicking door, made him raise his round head up startled. But seeing Haruhi, he lazily rubbed his cheeks and tossed the papers away.

"Oh Haruhi, dear, come and sit," he said quickly getting up and motioning towards the sofa on the left side of the room.

Haruhi smiled politely and sat down in front of already seated man, who managed to jump from his office chair to the white polka dotted armchair in mere seconds.

"Milk? Tea?" he quickly asked raising the pot.

"Tea will do," Haruhi said holding her mug up.

"Dear, you know that we are not just colleagues, right?" the man said pouring her cup with hot dark tea, "you are like a family member to me already."

Haruhi shook her head knowing where the conversation was heading to, she still kept her light smile on her lips, knowing that Ren's intentions were very kind.

"It has been a year since you are working here and you are one of the best, if not the best employee that we have here. One whole year and you managed to win all the cases assigned to you. You are brilliant and it just makes my heart bleed knowing that you are hiding yourself behind those potato bags you dare to wrap yourself into."

He said gesturing towards her clothing. Haruhi pressed her lips into a thin line but couldn't suppress a soft laughter that escaped her lips, when she gazed at the man.

"Do you even know that your wardrobe is a hot discussion topic in the office? They don't even deserve your pinkie finger," he said rolling his eyes.

"Ren-san, you know I don't care about it all. You should not worry about it either."

"I am worried about you, dear," he said looking at Haruhi and sipping from his cup, "you know, he wouldn't like to know that you are living like this. When is the last time you went out?"

Haruhi's face suddenly grew tired and blank. She frantically tilted her head back and rubbed her temples. All the colour were gone from her face.

"He wouldn't like this, alright?" the man repeated, "you shouldn't live like this."

A tear escaped her eye and she rubbed it away with the back of her hand. She took a deep breathe trying to avoid more tears running down her cheeks.

"Next week Aiko is organizing a party for her new book," he said smiling softly seeing the shaken girl, "just come and wear something nice. There will be lots of nice young men dying to spend time with you."

Haruhi shook her head. So, all of this rant was to get her a guy. Haruhi didn't want a relationship. But she knew she couldn't escape Ren's room without agreeing to come.

"All the office complains about your clothes," he said moodily pointing around.

"I keep the dress code for the court, let me wear what I like, while I am stuck in my room," Haruhi complained annoyed.

"Even my grandma dresses up sexier than you do," Ren snorted.

She smiled involuntarily. He loved to compare her to his grandma. Haruhi had met the woman once and she should have been a real fire at her youth.

"I know. I know," she said trying to sound humorous, " I am rubbish at fashion and I love my comfort."

"I am sure if I let you free, next time you will show up in a fluffy bathrobe and panda home shoes right into the court."

Haruhi couldn't hold back the loud laughter and the man happily grinned, mentally praising himself for the witty thing he threw at her face. Though, he proudly tsked and made another go with the warm milk, sipping it like a baby cat.

"That's on that," he said holding the mug closer to his belly, "But I actually called you to talk about the case on Nakayama brothers."

Haruhi's features blanked and she shifted in her place, taking a more professional posture. She pushed the brown curls off of her forehead and crossed her long, slim legs.

"I am already working on it and God only knows, what kind of mess it is," she complained shaking her head.

"I know, dear," Ren-san agreed and a concerned expression lingered on his face, "but this case is vital to our firm, Haruhi-chan. You should do all in your power..."

"I will..." she interrupted with a smile, "you know me."

The man smiled and emptied the rest of the milk into his mouth. He quickly stood up and Haruhi followed him.

"I won't hold you back then" he said with a friendly tap on her shoulder, "And don't forget about Aiko's book party."

Haruhi nodded and left with a light bow.

When she entered her office room, she slumped into her chair and threw her head on the table. The piles of papers were gazing at her with gleeful horror and she was in terror from the thought of rereading all of those bank documents again. The death of the famous Nakayama patriarch caused his two sons to pounce at each other like wild cats not being able to come into terms on how their late father's inheritance should be shared. She felt disgusted by the attitude of the brothers who cared about money and power than the fact that they lost their father. Representing one of this assholes was not roses and sugar cubes. They had so much inside business going on and so many secret funds that a full proficient accountant wouldn't be able to sort out things for months.

The whole thing was getting more puzzled after Haruhi found out that some other branches of the family's business was not registered under the name of late Nakayama-san. She was supposed to made several calls and make sure she gets that cleared out. She shifted some more pages when a sudden noise brought her back into the grey, lifeless reality. Her eyes fell on a girl standing in the center of her office. Haruhi raised her eyebrow surprised and looked at the unexpected visitor.

"Can I help you?" she asked the girl.

"Um, am I in the wrong room?" she asked looking at Haruhi with shy eyes.

"What room did you want to be?" Haruhi asked rolling her eyes.

"The room of Fujioka-san," the girl answered quietly and looked around unsure, "they told me to come this way in the reception."

"You are in the right room then," Haruhi mumbled absent-mindedly drawing her attention back to the documents.

"I am Fujioka-san's new assistant," the girl said quickly and bowed.

Haruhi's head jumped up in surprise and she looked at the girl with unconcealed caution. Her new assistant? She didn't get a new assistant and there were no other Fujikoas in the office. This girl might have mixed up either the floor or the building at all.

"I am Haruhi Fujioka, but I am afraid, you have mistaken something," she said forcing a polite smile on her face.

The girl's face fell into a gloomy mood. She lumped her shoulders and headed towards the door. But before she would go out, she stopped and turned to Haruhi.

"Could you please check just in case," her voice sounded hopeful.

Haruhi narrowed her eyes and sighed. She didn't have time for this but she didn't have the heart to refuse the girl either. She was young, if she was a student, then in her first year. She remembered herself in that age and how hard it was for her to get a job to provide for herself.

"Alright," she said grabbing the telephone.

It was the most logical to straight call her boss. She didn't want to deal neither with HR department nor with the lobby staff. After all, Mr. Petersen had a thing for unexpected surprises. Haruhi didn't put it past him, hiring someone and not telling her.

"Ren-san" she said in her pleasant voice, "a girl here says she was hired as an assistant for Fujioka-san. I am wondering, if you hired anyone accidentally."

Her facial expression immediately changed and she nervously rubbed her forehead. The girl winced, seeing her expression, thinking something horrid was said about her. But then the young lady sitting behind the desk hung up and smiled at her.

"It's sorted out," she explained, "seems like you are my assistant."

The girl quickly bowed and Haruhi felt uncomfortable at the pleasantries shown to her. She was a simple person and loved simpler interactions with people. Honestly being someone's boss was not her thing.

"Please take care of me, Fujioka-san," the girl said giving her another enthusiastic bow which Haruhi responded with an ashamed by curt nod.

"What is your name?" Haruhi asked.

"I am Haruka Endo," she smiled.

Haruhi responded to her smile with a small smile of her own and observed the girl more carefully. Apparently, Ren-san thought it was a great idea to hire an assistant for her and never bother to mention that small, unimportant detail. It took her another ten minutes to explain everything to the new girl, show her her desk, introduce her to her responsibilities and all. The girl was cheerfully explaining to Haruhi that she was a first year student in a law school and desperately needed the job. It reminded her of herself. She was one a few years ago. The memory of those days brought strange feelings and tingled her heart in an unusually bitter way.

Haruhi was so consumed in her work that didn't notice that it was already midday and time for lunch break. Her assistant already looked worn after a few hours spending in the room behind the desk. Haruhi glanced up her watch and sighed. She didn't have time to go out. But lately her eating habits were getting out of touch with reality and she needed to get more energy to continue to work on the case. She grabbed her bag and tried to get some food service card from her bag that were stuck there from the time of primordial dinosaurs.

Her hand grasped a piece of paper that was too rigid to be a very old one and then she looked at it. The contact information of Kyoya Ootori. It has been a week since she met him. She completely forgot about it. It was really nice to see him after the years. He looked different and it was strange to admit but he turned into a very handsome man. Haruhi's lips curled into a tiny smile and she looked at the number on the paper.

Why not?!

After all, she had promised him a lunch, didn't she? It would be a polite thing to do to invite him for one and talk to a person that brings so many warm memories of her teen years. She quickly took out her phone and dialed the number. After a long signal and no answer she wanted to hung up, when a low, warm male voice was heard from the other side of the line, she froze.

"Hello!"

Haruhi paused for a second, startled, thinking she called the wrong person and then rechecking the number, mumbled quietly, "Kyoya Ootori?"

"Yes! Can I help you?" his voice softly filled her eardrums.

"Oh, um... It's Haruhi," she said awkwardly, "Remember, I promised you a lunch. Are you available?"

"Haruhi..." he said surprised there was a short silence but then hastily added, "Of course I am available. Where to meet you?"

"Near the coffee-shop," she said getting a little more cheerful after getting his acceptance.

"Alright!" he said, "I will be there in a few minutes. I am glad you called."

* * *

To say it was unexpected for Kyoya Ootori to get a call from _an old friend_ is to say nothing. He stood for a moment completely puzzled and lost in his thoughts and without realizing grabbed his grey coat from the hunger. She actually was serious about calling him back and inviting for a lunch. Years have passed but he still mentally clung to the memories of how his old friends were supposed to be. He suddenly realized that he knew nothing about this new Haruhi. It was hard to tell but she always seemed like a person who would eventually change little.

Walking to the familiar coffee-shop to meet someone with a familiar face was such a strange thing. She was standing at the entrance, her long slim legs were wrapped in thin dark pantyhose and were disappearing under the cute colorfully stripped skirt. She was rubbing her hands together and warming them up by soft blows of her warm breathe that was escaping her lips in the form of strangely shaped streams. A small smile appeared on Kyoya's face and he quickened his steps towards the freezing girl.

"I thought you lied when you said you will invite me for a lunch," he said grinning and Haruhi turned to look at him.

"When did I ever lie to make that kind of impression on you?" she laughed cheerfully and motioned him to walk with her.

"You made it clear that you don't want to spend time with these and I cite 'annoying rich bastards' and I drew my conclusions," he responded in a playful voice trying to mimic Haruhi's tone.

She only laughed and turned to the corner of the street. There was a small buffet there. She pushed the door open and entered in. Kyoya followed him.

"Um.. well, I don't think we can go anywhere far at the moment," she said apologetically, "and I don't know if the food they serve here is in your taste.."

"It's alright," Kyoya smiled taking a seat at the window and interrupting whatever else she was going to say, "I am fine with any food."

She awkwardly smiled and sat down in front of him. The buffet was not heavily crowded today. She recently didn't have time to actually lunch out but she knew that the place was always full at the noon. Kyoya tossed his coat on the nearby chair and looking up at the girl, smiled pleasantly. She nervously grabbed the menu and started to browse over it quickly.

"What do you want to eat?" she asked.

"Um.. I don't know," he answered honestly his grey eyes still glued on her. "What do you usually eat? You can choose for me. I am fine with whatever food."

Haruhi rolled her eyes and shook her head. He was a big liar, wasn't he? She wouldn't ever believe he didn't have very strict preferences. He was Kyoya Ootori after all; a man who was too proper and exact at everything and knew what he wanted even from a very young age.

"Well, what about an 'olive and mushroom' salad?" she asked looking at him.

"I don't mind" he said pleasantly.

She walked up to the counter to make an order and Kyoya got an opportunity to appreciate the strikingly stunning young woman who despite her very modest clothing looked very sexy. That was a word that was not supposed to used to describe Haruhi Fujioka, but Kyoya's mind couldn't find any other way to summarize the changes. She ordered mushroom and olive salad!? For serious? She always loved seafood. Did her tastes change?

"Are you a vegetarian?" he asked cautiously avoiding accidental stares at her chest.

"No," she laughed, "no, I am not that great."

"Aren't you?" he asked curious.

"I don't have the will, you should have known!" she demanded playfully.

Kyoya only snorted and shook his head disapprovingly.

"Do you have any contact with the rest of the guys?" she asked suddenly.

"Not really, I have heard Honey-senpai got married about a year ago," Kyoya answered, "And Mori-senpai and Renge had a child, I think."

"What?" Haruhi's face reddened from shock, "Renge and Mori-senpai? I remember she was all over you. It was actually hilarious and now you are telling me she is with the quiet and silent Mori-senpai. That is strange. "

"It might be," Kyoya agreed with a laugh,"I don't know though, I was too caught up in my own life problems to be able to meet anyone."

His voice seemed warm and happy but she noticed how it gained a bitter tone at the end.

"And you?" she asked curiously.

"I?" Kyoya's eyes looked at her questioningly, "Oh... Haven't you heard of my marriage? It is still all over the papers."

"You are married?" she uttered quietly in shock.

"I am divorced," he attempted to smile at her, "I bet you are one of the few people who doesn't know about the big scandal wrapped around me."

"Oh, I am sorry," she said awkwardly, "I didn't know. I never read papers. Don't have time lately at all."

"It's alright," he grinned, "you didn't lose much."

Someone called Haruhi's name. The food was ready. She clumsily jumped up and walked to the counter. She grabbed the tray and walked back to the table. Kyoya stood up to help her. The salad looked good. Haruhi couldn't choose bad food, he thought amused.

"So, how is your life?" Kyoya asked as they took their seats, "I can't believe Tamaki and you are not together."

She laughed shaking her head, "obviously we were not supposed to be together. Anyone with half brains would realize it."

"Well, he seemed pretty in love with you and you were..." he paused and looked at her and sighed.

She was in love with him too. Kyoya knew it. It was bizarre to learn that they broke up and now Tamaki had a new girlfriend. Who would ever think that.

"What about the twins?" she asked feeling uncomfortable in the silence.

"I don't know anything about twins at all," Kyoya said honestly. "It's so weird that we know nothing of each others' lives after being so close. Time does scary things with people."

Haruhi nodded. Time did scary things and the more she thought of it the scarier it got. It was hard to believe that Kyoya would be a divorced man. He was too prim and proper to ever do that. Perhaps, his wife just ran away from him. Who knew what the life felt like for those who lived with him. He had a very intimidating personality even back in high school.

The food was very refreshing. It was nice to be out of office and eat with someone else. She hadn't done that for about a while. It was also very nice to meet Kyoya.

"Do you like your job?" he asked looking at her thoughtful face, "you look tired."

"Yes," she said with a slight nod, "I do. But it drains me so much. I got an assistant today and perhaps, some things will get easier."

"I am glad for you," Kyoya said, "It's hard nowadays for people to enjoy their job."

"I take it you don't!" she said carefully.

"I do, but my hands are tied and I can't say I like it," he mumbled.

She looked at him. His beautiful grey eyes were kind of exhausted. The usual glint she remembered about them wasn't there anymore. She met Yoshio Ootori once and knew the man was not a fluffy thing. Life must have been a disaster for Kyoya, especially a divorced Kyoya. She could imagine that his father wouldn't have been happy about it. She didn't dare, though, to ask questions.

"How is Ranka-san?" he asked, "Do you still live with him?"

Haruhi's face lost all its colour. It turned grey, deadly, lifeless, stony grey. The fork in her hand fell into her plate and her hands started to shake. Kyoya immediately noticed the changes. He wrinkled his brows and scanned her face carefully.

"He..." she stuttered, "He passed away 6 months ago... He was ill... um."

She looked away and rubbed her palms nervously. Kyoya gasped. She looked so exhausted. He thought she was working hard but it seemed there was completely different reason for the girl to look so tired and broken. He quickly stretched his hand and grasped her hands.

"I am sorry, Haruhi," he mumbled apologetically, "I... I could never think..."

"I am getting used to it" she said, her voice shaking, "it was difficult in the beginning. I am learning to live without him."

He wanted to ask questions but he didn't know if it would have been appropriate but she broke the silence herself.

"Don't worry about me!" she said with a shy smile, "I am a strong girl."

Kyoya nodded still looking shocked by the news that Ranka-san passed away. Haruhi didn't have anyone except her father and now that she was not even with Tamaki, she should have felt horrible. He absent-mindedly rubbed her delicate knuckles, trying to show his sympathy.

"I am glad we met" she said, "it's nice to have people I knew in my life."

"Whenever you need anything, please contact me," he said with a genuine, honest tone.

"Isn't it time for us to head back to work?" she said loudly checking her wristwatch.

Kyoya let a humorless chuckle escape his lips. He shook his head disapprovingly. She beamed at him and stood up grabbing her backpack.

"It was nice having a lunch with you," he said politely.

"Likewise!" she smiled.

They walked to the door quietly. There wasn't anything to say. They enjoyed the soothing silence and each other's presence. Kyoya opened the door for Haruhi and held it politely. He was such a charming mannered man. Handsome, educated, intelligent and polite; it was a mystery why he was divorced. Maybe everything looks better in the surface and its really bad when you get to have it for real.

"Oh, Fujioka-san!" it was a round, cheerful man, "you went out to lunch"

Then his gaze shifted from the girl on Kyoya and his smile broadened, "And seems like _not alone!_ "

Kyoya felt uncomfortable under this man's observing eyes and he lifted his eyebrows in confusion.

"Ah, Petersen-san," Haruhi smiled at him and dismissed whatever she thought he concluded seeing Kyoya with Haruhi, "I just went to have lunch with a high school friend. This is Kyoya Ootori."

Kyoya bowed as being introduced the man bowed back politely, "Nice to meet you."

"Ren Petersen," Haruhi introduced her boss, "the director of the law firm where I am working."

"It's good you met a high school friend, dear" he said and suddenly paused as he involuntarily used the word dear referring to her. He shifted uncomfortably and noticed a strange calculating glare from the young Ootori's side.

"I hope you will visit Aiko's book presentation next week," taking two envelopes invitations from his pocket he handed them to Haruhi, "I hope to see Mr. Ootori at my wife's event."

Kyoya nodded and gave a curt smile. They exchanged another polite bow and the man disappeared behind the buffet's doors. Kyoya glanced back and then turning to Haruhi asked in an amused tone.

"You and your boss have quite a relationship, _Dear_!"

"Yes," Haruhi laughed lightheartedly, "we are close. I am the godmother of his youngest child."

Oh, that was it. And Kyoya thought they have some romance going on. But obviously, the man specifically stressed the part of him having a wife when handed them the invitations.

"You don't have to come," she said, "he just thought we are ... well, he misunderstood..."

"I will come," Kyoya cut her, "It would be rude."

"You don't have to!" Haruhi said softly and he could swear she sounded guilty.

"I want to!" he smiled.

They stopped and looked at each other.

"It was nice then. See you next week, Kyoya-senpai!" she winked and walked to the office building.

He stood there looking after the leaving girl. It was nice. She was cute.

* * *

 **I am sorry for taking so long. I rewrote the whole second chapter. I hope this is what you expected. Thanks to all the wonderful people who favorited, followed and reviewed this story. Your support makes me like tons happy. Tell me your opinion on Haruhi's new life. And have a nice sweet day and evening.**


	3. Chapter 3

The morning of October 31st started quite boring. First, the undersecretary of the marketing department peeled his nerves, telling him they can't finish the campaign on time. Then, the finance department's report made him go crazy. It was so hilariously badly done that Kyoya thought the head of the department mistook his child's homework for the report and turned the math homework in. Things, instead of getting better, got worse when around afternoon he saw a very scandalous article published about his ex wife.

That bitch would not leave him alone, would she? Couldn't she just calm down and not make so much noise about herself for a while. Being at spotlight because of her irresponsibility already gone the wrong way with Kyoya. Looking through the blinds of his office window, he noticed pile of journalists gathered up in front of the building. Soon they will demand commentary on Amaya's behavior which he quite frankly didn't have and didn't care to have. If he could, he would just send them all to hell.

And the thing with the disgusting finance report was clouding his mind. He literally wanted to march into the head office and throw the paper on the man's face. If only he had the authority, he would just fire him. But of course, his father wouldn't approve of it. He constantly stressed how loyalty and traditions in business were important. The head of finance department had worked there for several years. It was beyond Kyoya's comprehension why they should keep a man for his loyalty when his poor work would cost company billions of yens each year and every single time, he had to fix his reports silently. He was tempted once to just leave the way reports were and not do a thing about them and see how his father would react when company start to fall apart, but he knew Yoshio would just blame him in being incompetent finding the mistakes in the report and in general. He was a chief executive with tied hands. He was no better than just Yoshio's personal secretary.

Annoyed he was with himself and everything else. And now his ex wife's glorious affairs were getting him into the burning stop of public attention. And he was not even married to her anymore why they felt the need to catch him and force him to repeat he doesn't care about anything his ex does.

Days were getting colder and colder. It was the end of October and winds were blowing with all their might as if scared they won't get another chance to show off themselves. It wasn't this cold just a week ago. If it became this cold just in the middle of autumn, how cold was it going to be when the winter hit its wings down!?

Kyoya's attention went back to his work. He wanted to conduct some business arrangements with foreign medical companies. The current tech-industries selling their technology to Ootori group were not willing to go for compromises. Kyoya thought he could get better business partnerships with other companies, but Yoshio refused to give it a try.

The young man sighed and closed his laptop. He was tired. He rubbed his temples and leaned back in his chair. The seconds later he had to straighten himself as some kind of unpleasant noise was nearing his office door. He wrinkled his eyebrows in surprise and wanted already to call his secretary when the doors of suite was rudely pushed open, and a beautifully dressed woman barged in.

"What does it all mean, Kyoya?" the woman whined stomping her feet to the ground like a child who didn't get her way.

"I am sorry Ootori-sama. I tried to stop her," the secretary apologized and bowed.

Kyoya dismissed her with a slight nod and turned his silver eyes to the woman.

"What are you doing here?" he sighed frustrated.

"Now, do I need a reason to come to see my husband?" she said, rolling her eyes and taking a seat in front of him.

"I am not your husband and I believe, we sorted that out in the court," Kyoya said with a bored, yet, stern drawl. "Now, tell me, what do you want? Why are you here?"

"Kyoya, I am sorry!" she said, lowering her lashes, "I really am. I know how irresponsible it was for me to..."

Kyoya's face remained unfazed and blank, and the woman stopped. She started nervously to play with a beautiful curl that was falling on the side of her face.

"I don't have all the time in the world to listen to your nonsense," Kyoya said in politely stern tone, "if you want anything, go straight to it. I will see what I can do."

A surprise distorted her beautiful features, her big amber eyes widened in disbelief, and she nearly snorted, holding herself back, she looked at Kyoya with clear shock.

"Anata," she started softly, "I really want to be back with you."

Kyoya raised his head and looked at her. He gritted his teeth and wavered his eyes in frustration.

"Amaya," he said roughly, "Please leave!"

"Will you at least take care of the journalists?" she asked in a pleading voice, "they publish unacceptable articles about my Milan stay."

He didn't want to. But her so called Milan stay was dragging him down more than it would ever do any harm to her. In every single article these bastard journalists felt the need to mention him. Headlines were screaming; "Ootori Kyoya's ex-wife Amaya Ootori recently was caught in a compromising position with an Italian billionaire and philanthropist Niccolò Piccinni."

 _"Stupid slut!"_ he frowned.

"I will do this for the last time," he said looking at her and his eyes fell on her slender, thin legs. She caught it and crossed her legs, looking into his eyes, satisfied.

The Ootori man pressed his lips into a thin line and took out his glasses. His face was impassive but there was a hint of some roughness. He glared at her and let a lazy sigh out.

"I think it is in your best interest to leave," he warned her in a deadly dangerous tone and a small glint graced his eyes.

She looked at him shocked but didn't say anything. Kyoya motioned towards the door without unlocking his stern eyes from hers.

"Do you need to be escorted out?" he asked irritated shifting his attention to the pile of documents on his desk, "or you can manage on your own?"

She pouted and got up; her beautiful manicured hands firmly gripped his arm and she smiled at him innocently.

"I hope you will change your mind," she whispered and left.

He was fed up with her and her constant presence in his life even after their divorce. That is what you get when you let your parents to arrange your life for you. He never thought, he will end up in this position. All of his goals and ambitions went upside-down as soon as he agreed to tie his life to that woman. She was beautiful, spoiled aristocrat with intelligence of a plastic cup.

His gaze fell on the invitation on his desk. He was supposed to go to that book presentation today. The thought of meeting Haruhi made him unusually excited. She was the big part of himself, when he still had dreams and goals and now seeing her around was subconsciously bringing those warm feelings back. The presentation, in any case, was at 5. He hoped the pack of journalists down in the street would leave by then. He had no intentions of meddling up with them.

The rest of the workday went quiet calmly. No one bothered him and he didn't get any calls from his mother, asking him to come for a family dinner. Around 4 o'clock, he alerted his secretary and let her know that he will leave early today and assigned her to check up the finance department's files for the last month.

He grabbed his black trench coat and left his office. Kyoya looked exceptionally elegant in his grey suit and light mallow dress-shirt, matched with a very elegant shade of Russian violet tie. He was not a person of bold choices when it came to dressing up, so he preferred reserved colours and shades, with some exception of colorfulness. He though was really slender and the clothes suited him as if he was one of those models from fashion magazines.

Tachibana was waiting at the car. The man didn't age much during the past years. His fair hair was cut neatly and he was in a smart suit; always that concerned and kind expression on his face whenever he would see Kyoya. His bodyguard showed more love and concern to him than his own family with the exception of Fuyumi. That was hilarious if not tragic.

"We seem to be happy today, sir!" he noticed cheerfully, opening the car door for Kyoya.

Kyoya nodded with a smile without trying to hide his excitement and took his seat in the car. He did hide very little from the man. Funny enough, Mr. Tachibana was one of the few people who supported his decision of divorce, of course, he was less vocal about it, but nevertheless, the man always tried to be more than just a regular employee.

As the car approached a very beautiful looking art center, where according to invitation the book presentation ceremony was supposed to be held, Kyoya felt his heart beat unusually fast. He scowled at the feeling and wrinkled his eyebrows. Whatever it was, it was an unwelcomed, unpleasant feeling.

The crowd was already gathered and everyone were chatting enthusiastically. Kyoya thought for a moment that all of these people knew each other. His grey eyes started to frantically search for the girl. And then he suddenly spotted her; standing there; near the pillar of the hall, alone, sipping from a glass. Her brown hair was brushed back and she was wearing a white chiffon blouse and dark blue skinny fit dress-pants. She was absolutely gorgeous. Her smooth, thin arms were wrapped around herself and she was looking at the gathered people with somewhat bored and tired.

Kyoya smirked and walked to her. God, her legs were too long and svelte to be real. Just looking at them, a lot of inappropriate thoughts were racing through his mind. Kyoya frowned at himself and pushing the thoughts away looked at the girl.

"You look beautiful, Haruhi." he said politely bowing.

"Oh," she was absolutely taken aback by his presence and jumped up seeing him, "I am sorry. I was startled."

She said, gasping for an air. Kyoya only politely smiled and Haruhi stared at this elegantly sophisticated man in front of her. He was so neat and graceful that she felt like an absolute disaster standing next to him. The thing that made her laugh was his messy hair. It seemed he messed them up by sliding his hands through them, however it looked before. She smiled amused.

"It's nice to see you here," she quickly added and bowed gracelessly, "and you look rather charming yourself."

He chuckled at her stuttering compliment and noticed that a slight shade of rosy blush painted her cheeks into a cute glowing colour. His gaze lingered on her face for a second but then realizing it, he turned his head away.

"Thank you," he said curtly, his voice tight and clear, "I am happy to see you too."

"Do you want to drink something?" she asked

"I wouldn't mind," he replied with a small smile and then curiously asked looking at the arranged book that was presented during the event, "Do you still like reading books?"

"I like reading, but of course, I don't have much time," her voice sounded regretful, "What about you, senpai?"

"My answer has to be he same," he replied casually and a wide grin appeared on his face, "I would love you to drop the honorifics with me. I feel we grown enough for that."

"Don't get all smug about me calling you senpai," she teased, "it's just a habit. Brings lovely memories."

Her voice was dreamy and he looked at her surprised. Did she ever think of the club during these years? Perhaps not! After all, they were grown and had adult problems and remembering silly childhood and teen year dramas wasn't a every day activity.

"It does," he agreed and his gaze stopped on her beautiful face, "I wonder how things would have been for us, if we made different decisions."

She nodded and hang her head down. Thoughts, very dark and painful thoughts started to rush through her mind. Perhaps, if she was more careful, her father would have been alive. She should have taken him to different doctors and never take his word that he is fine. It was her carefree mistake that took her father away from her. She let out a sigh and looked back at kyoya.

"What would you do differently if you had a chance to relive your youth again?" she asked.

"I would..." Kyoya stared into the crowd of people as if trying to look for a tip in there to explain his thoughts, "I would perhaps tell this one person that I like her and see if she likes me."

Haruhi chuckled at that and closed her mouth with her palm. Kyoya smiled at her and shook his head in disapproval.

"Well," he said, "I would, perhaps, live my life my own way and not let my father make decisions for me."

"Well, it is still not late for that," she noted as a matter of fact, "You can still live your life the way you want. But I am not sure you can do the first thing. As you said Renge is married already to Mori-senpai."

Kyoya grinned at her but then snorted in amusement, "And what makes you think I meant Renge? The person I mentioned could have been anyone, including you."

The smile froze on Haruhi's face and she looked away awkwardly. Kyoya beamed satisfied and kept teasing her.

"I really could have meant you, so it is a mystery, why you decided I meant Renge-chan. And for the record, I didn't mean her, she was never in my taste, too noisy and controlling."

"Well, but you didn't mean me, so I should keep guessing, right?" she said red-faced.

"You love to jump into conclusions, don't you?" he smiled and then with a sigh went to grab a drink for himself, "do you want to drink anything?"

"No, thank you!" she shook her head, "I had enough. I am not taking alcohol well."

"Fujioka-san," it was a young man in well tailored suit, "how are you doing tonight? I am sorry I couldn't meet you last week, I hope my secretary cleared out everything for you."

"Oh, good evening, Nakayama-san!" Haruhi greeted him with a polite bow, "it is alright. I managed to get in touch with the needed people for account check-ups. Everything was sorted out."

Kyoya sized the man with his eyes and when their eyes met, the man looked confused, "Ootori-san?" he asked tentatively.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Nakayama-san," Kyoya smiled and bowed gracefully as a gesture of polite manners.

 _"Where does this bastard Nakayama know Haruhi from?"_ he thought angered, _"Are they dating or something?"_

He decided it's unlikely as the formal way he greeted her but then again, maybe this could be an affair he wasn't trying to show to the whole would. That made him even more agitated with the man. The realization that he was fuming over Haruhi's potential boyfriend existence took him by surprise.

"I didn't know you were interested in books?" he snorted.

Kyoya wanted to give him an icy reply but a very cheerful and self-satisfied voice cut whatever was going to slip from the tip of his tongue.

"Oh, Haruhi, dear, and you Mr. Ootori, I was looking for you," it was Haruhi's awfully quirky boss, "Aiko wants to have a dinner at home after the event, so don't leave, and kids will be happy to see you, dear."

They were all looking at him quite in shock but then the man turned to Kyoya and tapped him on the shoulder.

"I hope you don't have any plans for the evening Mr. Ootori and will join us with Haru-chan."

Kyoya stared at him for a short second, bewildered but responded quickly with a tight smile and graceful bow.

"Of course, Petersen-san" he said trying to hard to find the man's name stored in his brain, "it will be my pleasure."

The man nodded excitedly and then turned to the perplexed Nakayama Ken, "Mr. Nakayama, what a nice surprise to see you here! We should meet sometimes at the office to discuss your case in all depth with Ms. Fujioka."

Nakayama shook his head in agreement and smiled at the man, "Of course, Petersen-san! of course!"

Kyoya didn't know what it was but he felt really content with the way things escalated after the bouncy, eccentric man came around. He could swear Nakayama was upset finding out that Haruhi was so close with him and her boss even invited him to dine with them.

"Oh, maybe, I could show you some very good wines, we have here," Haruhi's boss winked at the man and grabbing him dragged away. The startled man stumbled forward and had to walk with Haruhi's bizarre boss.

Haruhi choked a small laugh witnessing the whole thing. Kyoya scanned her face carefully and raised an eyebrow.

"Your boss is a very unusual person," he offered politely.

"You want to say, he is an absolute weirdo," she corrected him with a laugh, "I think he made up a story in his mind where I secretly date you and now came here to save us from Nakayama-san's unwanted presence."

"If that's the case, I rather like his imagination," Kyoya grinned cheekily and earned a small tuck from the girl.

"Oh, please, senpai, don't start your host things with me," she said with a smile.

"But I wasn't" he said with a laugh looking at unfazed Haruhi, "where do you know Ken Nakayama from?"

"I am his lawyer," she said with a sigh, "you know his father died and there is a big family conflict over the inheritance. Ugly business!"

"I can imagine," Kyoya said looking away, at the man who was chatting with Haruhi's cheerful boss.

It was no surprise that Haruhi was that good of a lawyer to be hired by people like Nakayama, but he knew the guy from business partnerships and it would have been a lie to say Kyoya disliked him, because he actually hated the guy. The fact that Haruhi had to represent an asshole like him was boiling Kyoya's blood. Of course, good manners didn't allow him to voice his rather colourful opinion on the man.

"You don't have to come to the dinner, you know," Haruhi said suddenly, "Ren-san, does like to do things like this. He is a bit oblivious in his observations."

"I would be happy to meet your godson," Kyoya said with a smile, interrupting Haruhi, "and besides I already agreed. I have a feeling you are trying to avoid me to have any interaction with your boss."

"Oh, no, no, no!" Haruhi said waving her hands, "I just don't want you to feel obligated to do anything."

He laughed and shook his head. She thought Kyoya Ootori would go places with her out of obligation. Was she that naive to think that he didn't have enough will to reject if he didn't want something?

"I rather like spending time with you, you know," he said, "I would say I was quite lonely and with all the divorce thing on the way, didn't have time to relax and think about other things."

"Oh, I am sorry, Kyoya," she said quickly, "it should be hard for you to lose your wife."

"Lose?" he smirked, "only you, Haruhi, would call it losing. I call it freeing myself from the wife. I am actually happy she awarded me the opportunity to divorce her."

"Opportunity?" Haruhi asked confused and looked at Kyoya. This man didn't look upset about the divorce. She thought that his wife divorced him not being able to put up with the man's difficult and manipulative personality. And it turns out, Kyoya was the one untying the knots.

"Yes," he said wryly, "she cheated on me. It was rather scandalous and public. I still get a lot of public attention for that."

"Oh, God!" she said with a concerned sigh, "I am so sorry. It should have been disgusting for you."

He nodded. It was.

* * *

The evening ended with publisher's speech on the novel and everyone applauded enthusiastically. After that people started to move out and soon the only people in the hall were Haruhi, Kyoya and Haruhi's boss with his writer wife. The man quickly introduced Kyoya to his wife, stressing that she was Haruhi's old friend often winking at his wife when mentioning this and she was smiling sweetly at the young man and nodding her head.

Kyoya couldn't help but think that this man was Tamaki number 2 in his personality. It just seemed Haruhi was attracting these type of people like honey attracts bees. The house of the man was not really far away from the gallery. Kyoya offered Haruhi to take his car and follow Ren-san's car. Haruhi agreed with a smile. It was an underestimate to say how much she was thrilled to see his bodyguard Tachibana. And Tachibana, on the other looked pretty perplexed seeing Haruhi. He had to even voice his surprise on how much the girl changed that he would never recognize her.

The house of Petersen family was a very cozy, comfortably furnished and rather modern one. They had two small children who were staying at home with a young woman; might have been the nanny. As soon as they arrived the children ran to them in a thunderstorm troops manner and invaded Haruhi's arms climbing into her lap. She chuckled softly at the sight of the children and hugged them tenderly.

They seemed super excited for her arrival. But couldn't the same said about Kyoya. The youngest one; a boy aged 2 or 3 looked at the young man with threatening eyes and wrapped his tiny arms around Haruhi's neck. Kyoya couldn't smother the loud chuckle that left his lips.

The other boy eyed Kyoya carefully and pouted his lips discontent. Kyoya smiled at him pleasantly but the kid frowned even more and crossed his arms smugly.

"You have quite possessive men here," Kyoya teased her whispering loud enough only for Haruhi to hear, "they almost murdered me."

Haruhi looked at two boys who already forgot about her when they got with the strawberry cake and sniggered.

"The only men that understand me," she said with a happy, playful wink.

"Now, I feel insulted," he tsked sarcastically, "I thought my intelligence allows me to understand you."

She laughed and softly tapped on the tips of his knuckles. He looked at her and their eyes met. They both awkwardly turned away.

"Oh, Mr. Ootori, Haruhi, dear come and take a seat," Ren's loud fruity voice filled the dull atmosphere, "red wine or white wine?"

"Red," Haruhi and Kyoya said simultaneously and both of them looked away flustered.

"Magnificent choice," explained the man clapping his hands cheerfully.

Just how much energy did he have? No wonder was always managing to do everything, work, family, friends, random events! Ren-san's enthusiastic personality was putting Haruhi on shame. She was feeling rather old when she was looking at the happily active man.

Soon the dinner was served. For the last half a year Kyoya didn't enjoy a meal like this. It wasn't that the food was tasty. It was, but he had the fortune to eat more exquisite dishes but this particular dinner had something no other dish would offer; it was warm and familial. Mr. Petersen kept joking and hinting at random things, often looking at him and Haruhi with dreamy eyes.

"Are you Haru-chan's boyfriend?" asked the older boy suddenly approaching Kyoya.

Kyoya shrugged and looked amused at the little man.

"I am her friend," he answered and noticed how the boy suspiciously narrowed his eyes and quirked a brow.

"When I grow up I am going to marry Haru-chan," he said proudly tilting his chin up.

Kyoya's eyes grew bigger at his declaration and he started to laugh wholeheartedly at the little thing's future plans. Even the little boy knew how to manage his future life and find a good partner and he, Kyoya Ootori, was a cheated and divorced man with no hopes and wishes for another shaky fling.

"I bet, she will be happy to know about it," he said motioning towards the girl.

Haruhi was in an active chat with Mr. Petersen while his wife was trying to get the pie out of oven for a late night tea drinking. The little boy smiled widely at the sight of Haruhi but then a small scowl distorted his face.

"I think she likes you better," he said pouting and left.

Kyoya really wanted to catch up with the kid and try to see where the logic behind his statement came but then found his notions ridiculous. Children tend to say the truth but they also tend to make up stuff. He smiled at the idea of Haruhi Fujioka liking him. It was a weird, heartwarming idea.

After the tea and trivial chats, Kyoya and Haruhi thanked the hosts and wishing them a good night left for home.

"I will take you home," Kyoya offered politely, "do you still live in your old house?"

"There is no need Kyoya-kun," she said wrapping her big, white lace scarf around her neck, "I am sure I will manage to get on my own."

"At this hour?" he wondered, "It's pretty cold. I must insist on my offer."

She sighed, "Alright!" she mumbled, "But only because I am cold. And yes I still live in the old house. I am not ready to move out yet."

Kyoya nodded. He knew what she meant and didn't want to open up her wounds. If she wanted to speak about it, she would. Tachibana was already waiting for them when they got out of the Petersen's house gates. They got into the car and Kyoya asked the man to drive to Haruhi's apartment. It was rather away from Ren's house and Kyoya was glad he insisted on taking her home. Haruhi was stubborn back then and she was stubborn now. That didn't change and seemingly much didn't change about her personality. She was still the same open-minded, honest, hard-working, humble girl he knew from Ouran.

"Would you want to come in for a cup of commoner coffee?" she asked with a smile when the car stopped at the house.

Kyoya looked at her tired face and sighed, "I really would want to, but I am sure you are too tired to make any coffee. I think I will save the offer for another time."

She smiled grateful that he was understanding.

"What about tomorrow then?" she said, "After the work?"

"Agreed," he said, "I will call you tomorrow."

She smiled and walked to the building complex Kyoya looked after her leaving figure and his heart for a short second beat some happy beats. He didn't know why, but it felt good.

* * *

A/N What do you think about this chapter? What got your attention the most? Do you like the pace of their relationship, or you would prefer it to develop much faster?


	4. Chapter 4

The first day of the last month of autumn started with heavy rain, pouring down out of the murky sky. The morning was gloomy and ponds of water were running down the streets. The heavy mist was clouding over the city and the car lights were the only shining stars in this veil of dreary night. The days were already getting shorter and shorter. Despite the turbid rain showering crazily, it was warmer than during the previous days. Tachibana had to drive much slower to get Kyoya to his office as there was a traffic accident. Someone forgot to change their wires for the crazy weather.

For some reason he started to think about Haruhi. He was worried. During the last years, never once he thought of her when there was a thunderstorm, but today as there was the gloomy weather outside his window, his heart started to thump with fright and concern. Was she alright? In his office, he made a mental note to call her to see if she was fine but realized it was way too awkward to call her for that. They were supposed to meet today, anyways.

The rain stopped soon enough and the sun finally stick it's fiery head out. The appearance of sun cleared all his agitated emotions, and soon he forgot about anything completely, engulfed in his work. The day passed smoothly, only at the end of the day, when Kyoya was already planning to leave and call Haruhi, his father called him to his office. He had a feeling, he knew what the man was going to talk about. After yesterday's incident in his office, he was sure the pea-brained bitch would run to her daddy to make arrangements with Yoshio. He knew his father was going to coerce him back with the cheating thing, but now he had no intentions to comply. He was not a puppet with strings to be used for the entertainment of others.

As he entered his father's office, he saw the head of the finance department. Their eyes met and the man couldn't hide his dislike of Kyoya. He was pretty sure that if Kyoya became Yoshio's successor he would be first to be thrown out of the company. He was one of those people who was especially happy about Kyoya's failed marriage and didn't lose the chance to talk about it in a cynically condescending manner, especially when Yoshio was present. Kyoya, seeing him, quickly smiled. Having a better self-control, his face looked as calm as he was before seeing him. Approaching to his father's desk, he politely greeted them both and stood there gracefully. His posture was so perfectly stiff that he seemed to be made of the finest marble.

The head of finance department politely excused himself and Kyoya noticed how he looked at him with a scathing face and left. He only smirked in response and nodded. It was a well-developed habit to rile up these raccoons with. They looked all fluffy and kind and Kyoya didn't like to know who would later on show him their teeth and claws, so he made sure to learn about it in advance.

"Take a seat, Kyoya," Yoshio Ootori said as soon as he was left alone with his third son.

The young man complied silently and sat down on the leather couch in front of his father's desk. Yoshio Ootori stood up, and fixing his tie, approached his son and took the armchair in front of him. They both had the stiffest posture one could have without being a frozen corpse. The resemblance between their facial expressions was so outstanding that a stranger could tell that these people were related.

"Your mother is worried about you," he said roughly, "you should pay her a visit sometimes."

"I will," Kyoya said curtly nodding and gritting his teeth.

"I called you here to talk about Amaya," Yoshio said, narrowing his eyes at his son.

Kyoya didn't make a sound. He continued to look at his father in the same nonchalant manner and politely nodded him to continue.

"Ariwa-san talked to me about the situation and we both came to certain agreements," the Ootori patriarch spoke, continuing to observe his son's vacant facial expression, "you should get back with Amaya. This is nonnegotiable. We will make sure to clear all the misunderstanding that happened and everything will fall in its rightful place."

"What did Ariwa-san promise for this favour?" Kyoya asked calmly, "because the situation doesn't seem propitious to me."

"I have got a rather charming offer from Ariwa-san," Yoshio answered with a smirk, "our family will only benefit from, only if you obediently perform your duties."

"I have to decline Ariwa-san's _'charming offers'_ ," Kyoya said standing up, "you see, father, the last offer I got from him was rotten spoiled. It left a bad taste in my mouth."

Yoshio didn't respond. A tiny muscle near his left eye twitched curiously, but his facial expression remained the same.

"Have a pleasant evening, father!" Kyoya bowed and left his room.

After his divorce with the woman, he had no intentions of going back with her and turning himself into a subject of a public mockery. He thought his father would understand this. From his behavior, he would guess Yoshio wasn't too enthusiastic about having him back with Amaya, but as he was very much wanting to stop the conversations about the divorce, he was willing to do his part in mending the relationship between his son and former daughter-in-law.

Kyoya knew Yoshio well enough to know that he wouldn't put up with a cheating wife either, but his father blamed him for Amaya's actions. He claimed Kyoya let her to be licentious. He always complained that his son was very easygoing with his wife's wishes and didn't forbid anything, didn't turn her into an obedient wife, who knows her place and her duties.

His father and mother had a rather strange relationship. Yoshio seemingly loved her but his love was dry and restrained. While his mother was nothing like his ex wife, his father was rather strict with her. It made Kyoya feel disturbed and uneasy. He was no romantic, actually too far from it, but he did have no passion at controlling other people's life, especially when the other person was his spouse.

The ground was wet and steam of the vaporizing water covered everything with tender nearly translucent veil. Haruhi was supposed to be waiting for him at the coffee shop as they agreed on the phone. He dismissed Tachibana and the other two bodyguards. Tachibana looked a bit concerned but then he bowed politely and wished him a nice day. The man obviously knew that his young master was going to spend time with his pretty school friend and was slightly excited about it.

He drove near the cafe and rolling down the car window looked for Haruhi. She was standing there with a forest green umbrella in her hand, wearing a grey ankle-length woolen knitted jacket and a bright, yellow flower-print, knee-level, linen dress. The hems of her green socks were visible under the brown boots she was wearing. Her hair looked dampened with the rain and small waves formed among them. He smiled seeing her and got out of the car to call her.

"Haruhi!" he waved, walking closer to her.

Her attention turned to him and a cheerful smile appeared on her face. She run to him and the water gathered in the sidewalk splashed around. She slipped and fell down in Kyoya's arms who was close enough to catch her. She blushed at her clumsiness or because of suddenly being pressed against his body but it took him seconds to steady her and let her stand on her own feet.

"Sorry," she said lamely bowing.

Kyoya chuckled and shook his head. She was cute with that rosy blush on her cheeks. He couldn't believe how thin and delicate her body was when he hugged her. Very improper thoughts were crossing his mind just looking at her flushed face.

"Let's go," he said motioning towards the car, "unless you want to stand under the drizzle longer."

She shook her head and took the seat next to Kyoya. He leaned forward to fasten the belt and she could smell his masculine, intoxicating smell. She was not used to being in such close proximity with any man and having him so close was making her feel all ticklish inside her stomach. She noted that he was a good driver. She never thought he would drive on his own. But Kyoya Ootori was good at everything and as a very self-sufficient and independent person, he deemed necessary to learn everything.

When they got Haruhi's home, the sun already set and it's orange light was spread in the horizon, vividly coloring the sky. The days were getting shorter and shorter and it was just the beginning of November. As they walked up the stairs Haruhi had to wrap herself into her jacket because it really was cold. Kyoya dropped his trench coat on her shoulders and when she looked startled back at him, he smiled.

"You should dress warmer," he said grinning, "you always seem to be cold."

She turned to the corridor and taking out her key from her backpack, opened the door. The house looked the same as it looked years ago when they visited Haruhi with the club. Nothing really changed. Only there were more books and too many folders, stacks of documents piled up on the table and sofa.

"It's a bit messy here," she said, awkwardly moving to the table to remove the paperwork, "I am too busy lately to organize."

"It's alright," Kyoya smiled, helping her to take away the documents.

Quickly setting the table, Haruhi run to the kitchen. Kyoya could hear her shuffling things there. The sound of the tap, flowing water, the sound of the fire on the stove didn't seem unpleasant. He found himself comfortable in her house, even when it was very modest and common. The air was warm and he could smell Haruhi everywhere.

"I have made a cake filled with raspberry jam," she called from the kitchen, "would you like some with the coffee?"

"That would be delightful," Kyoya agreed eyeing the stack of cards left on the table.

He could see Tamaki's handwriting plastered all over them. Kyoya smiled inwardly and wondered if Haruhi responded to any of those cards. He wanted to take the cards and have a glance at them, but changed his mind, thinking it would have been completely rude, even though he doubted, there would be anything that Tamaki wouldn't tell to the whole world.

"I am sorry," Haruhi said, walking with a tray on her hand with two mugs of commoner coffee and plates of cake, "I took too long, right?"

"Not at all," Kyoya shook his head and got up to help her.

They both sat on the sofa, next to each other and took their mugs. The commoner coffee was warm and smelled unusually good. He sipped from it and decided it tastes good too, or maybe he was biased as the coffee was made by the wonderful, little woman sitting next to him. There was a short awkward silence between them.

"You seem to get a lot of cards from Tamaki," Kyoya noted cleaning his throat.

"Yes," Haruhi laughed gently cutting a piece of cake with her fork and putting it into her mouth. Kyoya's eyes carefully followed on how she was chewing the small piece and occasionally grazing her teeth over her plump lower lip.

"He loves to send me cards from everywhere he travels for his work," she continued, looking back at him, "I am such a bad friend, though. Haven't answered any of those cards for the last year."

Kyoya quirked a brow at her when her voice trailed off at the end of her sentence. She nervously rubbed her knuckles. Kyoya noticed that she would rub her bony fingers whenever she was nervous about something. He put his mug on the table, and grabbed her hand, and sternly looked at her. She was surprised by his sudden action and blinked her eyes in confusion, looking at him a little puzzled.

"You are not a bad friend," he said firmly and his fingers gently brushed over her arm. She looked at him. They both knew that this was nothing about being a good or a bad friend. It was about her father. It was about her losing her family. She knew what he meant.

She went closer to him, burying her face in the crook of his shoulder. Kyoya didn't anticipate that, but he quickly wrapped his hands around her waist. His posture was rather stiff and he didn't dare to move as if afraid she would flee away. He could hear her small sobbing and didn't know what to do. He hated crying woman, because he didn't know exactly how to deal with them and Kyoya Ootori loved to be in control of everything.

"You know, it's always easy to hide and pretend the bad things that happen to us are not there or if we ignore them they will disappear. But bad things stay long unless we accept them and reconcile with them. You should not estrange yourself from the fun of life, because you convinced yourself you don't deserve it. It won't bring him back. It won't do any good and it won't heel any of your wounds. You should not deprave yourself of your friendships, because you lost a dear person."

She pressed her head closer and then quickly drew herself back. Her face was flushed and he could see a few drops of glinting tears still flowing in the surface of her eyeballs. She looked embarrassed for her momentary weakness.

"I am sorry," she apologized, her voice a little weak, "I am still getting used to. It has been a year, since I found he is sick and if I was a better daughter I would have known long before and took him to doctors and not pay attention to what he says about not wanting to go anywhere."

He pressed his lips together and nodded. It was a bad idea for him to dig into her wounds. He should have been more sensible.

"It's not your fault," he said, "blaming on other people, on ourselves is unhealthy. It changes nothing and it causes more pain. You shouldn't blame yourself because blaming is a wasteful activity. It bears no merit."

"Searching for a merit even in feelings, Ootori-san?" she laughed suddenly.

He smiled at her sudden change of mood and nodded.

"I do. I always do," he said, returning her gaze, "but sometimes I mistake a real merit for a frivolous one or rather refuse to acknowledged where the important merits lie."

"Did you just admit of making mistakes?" she asked teasingly.

"Yes," he shrugged, "I did. We all do. I did make many mistakes in my life. Got married for instance. And now I have to put up with so much crap because of her."

A small silence followed his words and they looked away from each other. Haruhi kept sipping from her mug and Kyoya looked at the raspberry jam cake on his plate, poking at it with his fork. He wasn't one for sweets actually, but he didn't want to refuse anything she offered so he decided to eat a little from the cake. it was tasty. The jam gave a very rich and interesting taste to it and it wasn't really sweet. It had some sour tone to it that made the saliva in his mouth to effectively melt all of the piece he put in his mouth.

"It's really good," he said with a smile and she beamed.

They looked at each other again and then strangely he felt how his body gravitated closer to her. Her features were so delicate, her soft face and beautiful brown eyes with longest lashes gracing them, her button nose and soft plump lips. She moved closer to him and he didn't understand what was happening when his heart started to beat wildly.

Loud buzzing made both of them flinch and jump away from each other startled. They looked away awkwardly and Kyoya realized that it was his phone. Someone was calling him. He would murder the moron who decided to call him at that moment. That is until he saw that the caller was his mother. The woman had such a horrible timing. Kyoya sighed a little annoyed and frustrated.

Haruhi grabbed their mugs and strode to the kitchen giving him privacy with the caller. Kyoya was tempted to turn off the call and not to answer to his mother, but the common courtesy and his upbringing didn't allow him to ignore her any longer. He already refused to have any contact with her for a week.

"Yes mother," he said with an indifferent tone, "I told you that I am very busy in the office.."

Haruhi quickly washed the cups in the kitchen and the touch of warm water from the tap made her relax a little, but her heart was still beating wildly. She was not a high school kid anymore, she was a grown woman and she prided herself for being proficient at controlling her urges. But the man sitting in the living-room threw around all her senses. She felt like a teenager with raging hormones. She did kiss and cuddle with Tamaki a couple of times and then after their break up concentrated on her studies. She tried to date couple of times after graduating, but she couldn't sit straight with any guy for longer than 30 minutes. Then her father got sick and she didn't even think of a relationship or anything. Her life was too empty for a young woman of her age.

She was about to kiss him, if not the call. She didn't know how to go back to the room and look at him, avoid staring at his face. It was very embarrassing. She could involuntary hear snippets of his conversation with his mother. He was very cold and reserved in his tone with her. She didn't know what kind of person Kyoya's mother was but she thought any mother would be hurt if their son refused to visit her.

She hesitantly walked back to the room, drying her hands with a green, soft towel.

"I will try," Kyoya said a little annoyed, "I am sorry, mother but I need to go now..."

He turned off the phone and looked at her expectantly.

"I am going to have dinner, would you like to join?" she asked a bit unsure and bit her upper lip.

"No need to bother," Kyoya said with a smile, standing up, "It was a very nice evening Haruhi. Thank you so much for the coffee and the cake. Unfortunately I need to go. It was my mother and she is unwell. I need to pay her a visit."

"Oh," she mumbled a little heartbroken. Maybe she scared him off with her tears and hugs, "I understand, I hope she is well."

"She certainly is," he smiled, leaning forward to give Haruhi a hug, which surprised her, "I am sorry I can't stay longer."

His low whisper sent shivers to her spine and she was shocked about it. She quickly brushed the feeling off and nodded in understanding.

"Maybe we could meet tomorrow for lunch?" he asked at the door.

"I have a hearing tomorrow on Nakayama case," she said with a sigh, "maybe after it or the next day?"

"The next day then," he smiled walking down and then he stopped and mumbled, "thank you, Haruhi."

* * *

The first days of November went forward rather charmingly. Lunch time for both of the former hosts became some kind of long waited minutes that each of them anticipated since morning. They would meet in the small buffet, order the same salad and chat with each other about old days, about their new life. It was so strangely addictive for both of them. The person working behind the counter by the second week of November already got their salad ready before they would even order it. It was mundane, but they wouldn't even notice the fact when they were sitting in front of each other and talking to their hearts content.

It was a nice but chilly afternoon on November 14th when they both wrapped in warm fall coats run to the buffet like two little children. The inside of the buffet was warm and regardless of the cold breeze outside the bright sun was warming them through the windows of the buffet.

"I can't believe you decided to run in those shoes," Kyoya said with a laugh as they sat down in their usual place.

She brushed back her brown bangs from her forehead with her hands and sighed, "it was colder than I thought."

"You should dress warmer," he complained rubbing her hands with his, "I will get tea for us."

When he approached to make the order, the worker's face fell, hearing he wants two cups of hot tea with apple jam. For the last two weeks this strange couple visited the buffet and ordered the same salad and now he wanted tea. The guy scowled, inwardly cursing Kyoya and wondering what he was going to do with two bowls of already prepared mushroom salad.

She was looking out of the window, when he sat back. Her insanely sexy legs were crossed and he could admire her delicate form. Looking at her at times, Kyoya found himself mentally undressing her and the very idea bothered him. He couldn't just go around lusting after his best friends ex-girlfriend, could he? There was no rule against it, but if there was he was positive he didn't mind breaking it.

"It's getting colder," she noted, "soon, it will start snowing. I actually would want to ski. Never did that! But would want to!"

"I don't know about snow and skiing," he said with a warm smile, "but I am sure we could go for ice-skating."

The idea made her eyes brighten up and that made Kyoya's heart tingle with excitement.

"I never ice-skated either," she declared enthusiastically, "can we really?"

"Of course we can," he smiled, "we can go to a resort in Hachimantai. It's not winter yet, but I am sure you would enjoy the autumn scenery all the colorful leaves and mountains and the ice-center for skating."

"Oh, God, that is such a tempting idea. I really would want to get away from everything. Maybe I could get a few days off, I am sure Ren-san wouldn't mind at all."

"I am actually free for the next week and we could go on 18th, if you want," Kyoya said enthusiastically.

"On 18th?" she said a little taken aback and her voice flattened.

Kyoya quirked a brow at her and carefully scanned her face. Was something wrong about 18th of November. He already wanted to ask her questions when he heard her soft voice.

"I can't," she smiled guiltily, "I have a reunion with my junior high classmates."

"Oh, I understand," he said with a disappointed sigh but then quickly smiled, "We can do that another time."

He really wanted to go with her now honestly. But she didn't seem very happy about the reunion thing. He caught it in her voice and Kyoya was good at reading people. First, he thought she didn't want to go to a resort with him as she was a single woman and he was man and honestly what friends go for a vacation into a resort like that. But Haruhi was too naive to think that and he was really glad she was. Because he wanted to spend time with her. He looked at her and her face was a little concerned.

"Of course!" she said shaking her head in reassurance.

"You don't seem really happy about that reunion with old classmates though," he noted.

She looked away, the smile was still lightly present on her face but there was something else as well, something Kyoya thought looked like discomfort, "well!" she explained pressing her lips in a tight line, "Everyone would be there with their families and I have to go alone. that is sort of making me feel uneasy."

Kyoya looked into her eyes and smiled, "if you want I can come with you," he said, "Of course, if it is fine for me to accompany you."

"Oh, Kyoya," her eyes brightened up and she instinctively grabbed his hand with her feminine soft palms, "thank you so much, but that wouldn't be a trouble for you, right?"

"Of course not," he smiled, "I would be glad to come with you."

She gave his hand a light squeeze and looked at him, "you have changed Kyoya," she said, "you were always a caring person, but now you are open about it. "

"I am not actually," he chuckled bitterly, "it's just with you only. You bring that up in me"

They looked at each other for a moment and both smiled․

The man brought the tea to them, even though they were supposed to take it themselves, but Kyoya always left a large tip and it was enough motivation for the man to walk a few steps to their table. He put the tray on the table and smiled at them.

The toast was warm and they both smiled at the tender aroma of apple jam, the warm toast and delicious tea. Kyoya put the warm cup in front of her and took a toast to spread the jam on it.

"Here, have this," he mumbled, giving her the piece, "the tea is too hot, be careful."

Haruhi looked at him confused. He cared about her, didn't he? It was a strange feeling as if she was a child. She chuckled and took the bread.

"Don't worry," she smiled, sipping from the cup, "I am a big girl, I won't burn myself."

He only shook his head and tsked as if entirely amused with her.

* * *

The next few days passed slowly and awfully dull for both of them. Haruhi had one more hearing on November 16th and was so busy that couldn't even make to their usual lunches. She knew that the case would take months before they would be able to win or lose it. She was pretty sure she would win as she was persistent in gathering every single piece of information and document necessary to represent his client's case. But that didn't mean she would lower her guards on trying to dig deeper into the case. She needed more than one backup plan if all the rest failed.

Kyoya knew that not meeting her for the next two days was making him feel a little moody. He wanted to call her couple of times but decided against it. She was busy and there was no need to bother her. He didn't know why he was so inclined in being close with her, but he was and he couldn't wait to see her again. The work in office was going smoothly but he had to deal with his former father-in-low couple of times. Even though Ariwa-san seemed uncomfortable at his presence knowing full well that it was his daughter who cheated on him, he still behaved very proud and stiff around Kyoya.

The man even asked Kyoya to lunch with him and discuss something important and Kyoya knew the 'something important' was just about him and Amaya getting back with each other, which he didn't want and wouldn't do. He politely declined the man's request, telling he was busy and maybe they could have the lunch another time. Ariwa of course was not an idiot, he knew that Kyoya didn't want to have anything to do with him and his daughter.

Yoshio Ootori promised him that he will talk to his son and bring him to his senses, but seemed like the man was a harder nut than he imagined and even someone like Ootori patriarch wouldn't crack him. He didn't know his son-in-law very well, in the course of his daughter's marriage he met him several times and always thought he is just another hardworking, respectful Ootori. He had perfect education and was very good at his work. He thought the man would bring his daughter to her senses, but the young Ootori wasn't interested in it at all.

He was treating Amaya with respect but disinterest. He even for a short while suspected that the third Ootori son wasn't interested in woman at all. Nudging his wife to find out if their daughter and son-in-law were actually engaged in what a husband and a wife do. Of course, Amaya was to open to speak about her sex life with her mom and Mrs. Ariwa informed her husband that there was nothing to worry about.

On the morning of November 18th, Kyoya woke up early. After 4 days the idea of seeing her again made him feel content inside his heart. It scared Kyoya that he was getting attached to Haruhi but obviously he scoffed off the idea, because she was a friend and he liked her. There was nothing bad about wanting to see her, as he used to spend so much time with her when they were young.

He didn't know what kind of reunion it would be, but dressing smart was always the easiest option. You almost can never look odd. He wore a light blue shirt with white spaghetti strips and dark blue jacket over it with pair of grey pants. He looked a little more casual than he usually did, but it was just a reunion not a business meeting.

Then he drove to her apartment. She was already waiting for him when he arrived. Already dressed and ready.

It was the first time Haruhi was looking elegant, she always looked cute, but today in that tiny black dress she looked elegant.

"You look beautiful" he said absentmindedly without realizing it.

She stopped and looked at him, then laughed.

"You always say that, Kyoya."

"Then you always look beautiful" he said.

* * *

A/N- It was difficult to decide how much this chapter should have contained. I hope it's not too long. Some of you wondered if the host club is going to show up in the story or not. The answer is yes. They will be in the story, but I first needed to develop Haruhi's and Kyoya's relationship and some other layers in the story. Thanks everyone for the advice on relationship pacing. Your opinion is very important to me. I hope all of you would like this chapter and tell me about your expectations, opinions and all. I am always glad to hear from you all.


	5. Chapter 5

The car drive from Haruhi's apartment to the restaurant-lounge, where the reunion was taking place, went quiet. Kyoya was occasionally glancing at the beautiful brunette sitting next to him, and wondering why she was feeling so nervous about seeing some old classmates. She was rather happy to see him, wasn't she? The idea made him feel cozy and warm inside, and a small smile crept into his lips, curling the corner of them. He felt content that after the short separation she was so close to him again. And the very idea that he fancied her company so strongly made him feel anxious.

When he glanced at her again, she gently smiled at him. Her smile was small and faint, but it made his heart beat wildly in a strange way that he never felt about any other woman. The anxiety that was surging in his system was replaced with serenity. His life turned upside down, since his marriage and divorce and obviously Haruhi's presence was a sweet reminder that he could have fixed everything. He rationalized the foreign emotions with his cold calculative mind. And then smiled when another idea crossed his mind; of course, she was a friend, but she was, also, a very pretty woman, with soft feminine curves, gentle face, big beautiful eyes and slender legs.

He would find her appealing and sexually attractive regardless, but because she was still Haruhi, he felt a little queer about feeling such things towards her. Haruhi softly sighed and leaned back against her seat. The dress was modest and covered her chest but he could still see her delicate collarbone and lissome neck. Her slim legs were crossed elegantly and Kyoya couldn't help but stare at where her flesh connected.

"Is something wrong with me?" she suddenly asked, glancing at Kyoya curiously and a little self-conscious.

"Huh?" he mumbled absentmindedly, not realizing that he was intently leering at her.

"You keep staring at me," she explained honestly, "did I mess up my hair or make-up?"

Kyoya wanted to laugh, but he managed to smother it and a small snigger escaped his lips. Haruhi looked at him dumbly and narrowed her eyes. So naive! He wanted to stop the car and give her a hug for her amusing personality. He smiled at her, when she rolled her eyes annoyed and probably cursed him in her mind.

"You look acceptable, " he tried to sound serious, although, his tone came out a little sardonic to his liking, "but you seem nervous, and I was wondering if there is any particular reason."

"Oh," Haruhi mumbled a little surprised that he noticed, but smiled tenderly and shook her head, "I haven't seen them for a while, you know how it feels like when you meet people you knew after a long time."

But somehow Kyoya knew that she wasn't being honest, and it was unsettling for him that Haruhi could be secretive about anything, even her feelings. He decided not to press her further with his questions, but reached to her hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze. She looked back at him slightly confused but didn't say anything.

The rest of the ride went quietly. Haruhi seemed to be sunk in her thoughts and Kyoya silently followed her movements, the changes of her facial expressions. He was quiet good at observing and reading people, but with Haruhi it was a little hard today. He could tell that she was upset or nervous about something, but didn't know the reason.

When the car stopped, Haruhi found herself looking at a beautiful garden. The autumn leave-fall didn't completely bare the trees and the scenery in front of her reminded those drawings from her favourite fairy-tale books. They chose a very pretty place for the reunion. She hurried to get out of the car and when her heels hit the asphalted ground, the cold chill prickled her body and her feet and arms shivered uncomfortably. She mechanically wrapped her hands around herself and then felt soft fabric land on her shoulders.

She looked back over her shoulder and met Kyoya's concerned face. He had dropped his coat on her shoulders. Was he worried that she would catch a cold? He would always mention how lightly she was getting dressed. Who did he think he was? Her mom! And then with a smile she remembered how he was the _Mommy_ in the club when they were younger and carefree.

"Thank you," she mumbled softly, and then glancing at him, added, "won't you be cold?"

He shook his head, "Of course not, do you think I would give you my coat, if I was cold. How very naive of you!" he snorted in amusement, and Haruhi just chuckled, wrapping herself in his big trench coat.

Suddenly he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She stared at him surprised, but he didn't intend to return her gaze, though she could see the small grin tugging the sides of his mouth. She relaxed in his arms and slowly walked with him towards the building. Kyoya was a little nervous when he pulled her towards him, but feeling her body rest against his arm so willingly, he smiled satisfied. There was something really appeasing and fulfilling about the way she bent against his body. He couldn't tell what it exactly was. But it felt good.

The main hall was crowded. Kyoya broodingly noted that they were a lot of small children around. It wasn't that he didn't like children, he was actually quite alright with them, but he didn't like how they were running around unattended. Clearly their parents were too busy to chat with one another and didn't pay any mind to the loud mess the little monsters were creating around them.

As they entered, Kyoya noticed how several eyes firmly glued on him. Wave of a small whisper rose among the gathered people, but then they went to chat again. He realized some of them recognized him, but then decided they just mistook him for Kyoya Ootori. He was kind of glad. He didn't have patience to deal with these commoners and their silly questions, especially because he knew that some of them would be rude enough to ask him about his failed marriage.

"Oh, Haruhi?" a cheerful voice called, "is that you, Haruhi? Haruhi Fujioka?"

Kyoya glanced at the direction of the voice and found himself looking at a familiar face. He met this guy before, in the resort-town of Karuizawa. He glanced at Haruhi and registered her happiness at the sight of her middle-school friend. Didn't this guy have a crush on Haruhi?

"Arai-kun," she said happily, approaching him with a small hug, "so glad to see you!"

The guy returned her hug awkwardly and then shyly glanced at Kyoya. Kyoya fixed him with his icy eyes and politely bowed in greeting. This startled the guy, but he returned his bow in the same manner, though less gracefully. Kyoya carefully scanned his face and noticed how the poor guy was glancing between him and Haruhi clumsily.

"I am glad to see you too," the brown-haired man answered gawkily and then daring a glance at Kyoya, added, "and your friend, of course!"

Haruhi smiled at him and she wrapped her hand around Kyoya's arm, which made the third Ootori son feel a little smug. Noticing the stare he earned from the guy, Kyoya wrapped his arm around Haruhi's waist and smiled at the sheepishly staring guy with a pleasant, albeit playful smile.

"It's nice to meet Haruhi's schoolmates," he said politely.

"So many years have passed," Haruhi said beaming, "what are you doing? Are you working for your family? or did you start your own business like you always wanted?"

Kyoya frowned at the way Haruhi showered the guy with her questions. Why was he upset that she was showing curiosity in her old friend's life? He grudgingly admitted that his dislike was a little childish and reminded how Hikaru acted towards the guy. Regardless of how he felt about him, Kyoya kept his pleasant mask on his face and continued to carefully observe Haruhi's and Arai's interaction.

"Yes, I am still managing Arai produce, but recently I have started something on the side, something that is more interesting to me," the guy explained plainly.

"That is great," Haruhi responded cheerfully, "I always knew you could do it. You are intelligent after all."

Was he praising this obnoxious fool? Anger surged through his body and he felt that this guy was stealing his time with Haruhi by just standing there and talking to her. Of course, he kept his face straight and continued to look cool and composed as ever, but it unsettled him how strangely possessive of Haruhi's attention he felt. He was not a child after all. Kyoya was cut sharp from his musings when Haruhi gave his arm a firm tug. He looked at her and found her face to be a little nervous and then she looked at the new girl who has joined them.

She was tall and had beautiful dark hair, was wearing a relatively expensive dress and was rather well groomed. She was speaking. Her voice was pleasant, but Kyoya could clearly detect some malice underneath that soft tone.

"Of course, he is intelligent," she purred softly, "he was the top of the class, or was that you? But anyways, he did everything with my father's help. Father is really proud of Arai, even though now he is family as we are married."

Her mindless chatter bored Kyoya and he had to force himself not to roll her eyes at the girl.

"Oh, you are married," Haruhi mumbled cheerfully, "congratulations!"

The girl looked at Haruhi and smiled smugly, as if she had accomplished something important. Arai was beet-red from all the mindless prattle about him. Kyoya snorted lightly, seeing how the girl was eyeing Haruhi. Who the hell she thought she was? Some queen?!

"What about you?" he asked Haruhi, "I have heard your father died recently. Are you doing fine?"

"What?" Arai shouted surprised, "Ranka-san had passed away? Why didn't you tell me, Mei? When did that happen? I am sorry, Haruhi. I didn't know. My condolences!"

"I didn't know it's important," the girl cut out whatever Haruhi was going to say.

Haruhi looked at Kyoya and they exchanged a puzzled look of how rude and inconsiderate the girl was. Arai looked really ashamed. Haruhi smiled at him gently.

"I am alright," she said, "time heels."

"Yes," Mei drawled lazily, "anata, we should go and see Karuzawa and Hirose, they just arrived, you want to tell them hi, right?"

She pulled him with her towards the door, leaving Haruhi and Kyoya behind.

"What was this?" Kyoya expressed his thoughts out loud then glanced at Haruhi, "are you alright?"

"She never liked me, I guess, she didn't change her mindless school hate since then," Haruhi said with a smile and then added, "Do you want to eat something?"

Kyoya didn't respond, but walked with her to the tables on the side where the food and the drinks were. His gaze wondered around the people gathered in the room and he realized why Haruhi was not a big fun of attending the reunion. Though, she didn't exactly look bothered and he was a little perplexed by her calmness. That girl was really mean. Someone should have told her that she shouldn't ever open her stupid little mouth and speak nonsense.

"This is really tasty," Haruhi said, swallowing a small piece of a fancy dish, "do you want some?"

Kyoya shook his head, but he couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips seeing how eagerly the little brunette was devouring the food. It was hilarious actually.

"Hirose-san, do you remember Haruhi Fujioka?" Mei walked closer, dragging along a man with thin mustache and very sharp facial features, "Haruhi, Hirose-san was in the same class with us for the last year of the middle school, do you remember him?"

Haruhi greeted the young man politely, who was slightly shaken by the abrupt way Mei pulled him from the door to the tables where Haruhi and Kyoya were standing.

"How are you doing Hirose-kun?" Haruhi said pleasantly.

"I know you are having a hard time," Mei quickly started to bumble, "I remember you wanting to become a lawyer, and Hirose-san is running a law firm. I thought maybe he could hire you as an assistant or something?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes. She was a calm person, but this woman was forcing her to lose her temper. Did she really think her stupid antics were going to humiliate her? She assumed she didn't even have a job, or was it her sad excuse to seem generous and kind in front of old classmates. She glanced at Kyoya feeling slightly uncomfortable that he was dragged into this awkward situation. But judging by the way he was looking at the drinks on the table, she guessed, he was not really paying attention and perhaps didn't even listen to this girl's latest announcement.

Hirose-kun, on the other hand, was scanning her expectantly. He joined their class for the last year of their middle school, because his family had moved. He was kind of phlegmatic person, really calm and least to say - boring. She didn't like the guy, though. He asked her out and when she refused, he did get back on her. He had grown not exactly nicely, not that he was beauty God before, but years made him look kind of worn-out.

"Thank you Mei for your concern, but I don't need a job at the moment," Haruhi replied with a smile.

"Oh, Haruhi, don't let your pride get on the way," she drawled, "we all know that it is hard for you and you need a job-"

"Whatever makes you think that she doesn't have a job, or needs a job, or that you are in any capacity to speak of what she needs," Kyoya's icy tone cut whatever else Mei had planned to say.

When the girl glared at Kyoya, she met his cold, calculative eyes, and shuddered by how emotionless and empty they looked.

"Oh," she said startled, "I didn't know you have a boyfriend."

"He is not-" Haruhi tried to protest, but Hirose cut him.

"Ootori-san, what are you doing here?" he asked surprised and bowed rather clumsily.

"I came with Haruhi," Kyoya said with a smile not really recognizing the guy and then he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, "we are together."

Haruhi nearly choked, so did Hirose, and he looked puzzled at Haruhi. Haruhi shoot an angry glare at Kyoya for lying so shamelessly and putting her into an awkward situation. She had to comply though and let him hug her closer when all the eyes in the hall concentrated on her.

"Oh, I see," Hirose stammered and dared a glance at Haruhi.

"Ootori-san?" Mei repeated thoughtfully, "you are the son of Yoshio Ootori from Ootori medical group?"

Kyoya decided not to grace her with an answer. This girl was annoying as hell. Instead he just smiled politely and gave Haruhi the glass of wine he had chosen minutes ago.

Haruhi could hear the small whispers raising among her old classmates. Maybe it was a bad idea to ask Kyoya to go with her. She reluctantly took the glass and attempted a weak smile at him. The rest of the evening with her classmates went rather strained. Everyone greeted her, but they behaved rather careful and cautious around her. No jokes about her father's cross-dressing or job.

She didn't know it was because they grew up and understood things better and maturely, or because she had Kyoya Ootori's hands around her waist tightly gripping her and smiling his fake smiles at people. It was hard to say, but she felt odd, though relieved because Mei stopped her attempts of humiliating her. Though she could hear her curious glances at her directions and small chatter with other girls, on how she thought Kyoya Ootori was crazy to even consider her worthy to stand next to.

Haruhi knew how to ignore them and how to block out all the unnecessary noise, but she was a little curious herself, why Kyoya decided to play along with Mei's declaration and not to deny the fact that they were not dating. On the other hand, he didn't confirm either. He just said they came together and of course, it would have been childish on his side to try to explain himself in front of a boring, brainless girl like Mei was. He simply didn't deem important to respond to any of her statements and Haruhi couldn't even blame Kyoya.

She had nice time catching up with Arai though. He was a really sweet person. He even caught her and apologized for Mei's behavior. Haruhi, of course, insisted that there was nothing to apologize for and they kept conversing about how their lives have changed. She liked meeting some of her ex classmates. Almost all of them were married and had children. It was nice to learn how their lives had changed since they left the school.

Kyoya was a little bored. He managed to count all the tiles in the hall that had three-petaled flowers printed on them. He happily noted that the stupid girl that bothered Haruhi was quietly sulking in the corner shooting envious, nasty glances at her. The girl really annoyed him. Haruhi, though, was rather happy to see some of her other classmates and she would chat up cheerfully with some of them.

Kyoya stood in the corner and sipped from some strange and rather rich in taste drink and slowly followed the masquerade going on around him. Some of the children were running up and down the stairs of the hall. Some of the guests were quite drunk. He didn't escape some curious questions, that met his icy replies and cold stares. Everyone then decided not to mess with him.

And the day went forward in its own swift pace that felt far-stretched to Kyoya, but he enjoyed having Haruhi around. She, though, told him she was really tired and bored too and wanted to leave already. Kyoya nodded quite satisfied, but when they informed that they are going to leave, couple of people protested and some even commented in understanding on how it was natural for them to want to stay alone from the rest of them, which made Kyoya's lips curl in a childish smirk, while Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Thank you for today," she said quietly as they got into the car.

Kyoya smiled at her and shook his head dismissively. She looked back at him and they stared for a moment. She didn't know what it was, maybe it was the moonlight on his face, or because she was a little drunk but she lent forward and planted a chaste kiss on his cheek. Kyoya's facial muscles froze in place momentary when he felt her plump, soft lips touch his own skin. His heart raced quickly and the time slowed down. Her kiss was a tender, but a haste one, and then she moved back and slumped against her leather seat with a content sigh.

Kyoya didn't know what to say or even to say anything. It was maybe a friendly gesture and nothing more than a small kiss on his cheek. In some western countries a common way of greeting friends and even though he never liked too close of a physical contact with others, her closeness made his mind feel usually lightweight and calm.

"It's nothing really," he mumbled, "it's a pleasure to spend time with you; whether with you classmates around or not."

His confession, for some reason, made Haruhi blush slightly, and she was glad it was dark enough for him not to notice; besides she was a little drunk and it could be attributed to the tasty wine she had.

"Well," he suddenly spoke again, "I will take you home now."

She didn't say anything just closed her eyes and tried to relax while the car was moving forward. Kyoya would occasionally look at her sleeping form, her serene face and feel a little content that she was so vulnerable in his presence. The night had already spread its dark veil over the city and the small lights coming from the light-poles strictly standing in a row on both side of the road, were the only things shining in the tender abyss of dim. He could hear her soft breathing, when suddenly his phone called, waking her up as a result. She jumped up startled and Kyoya smiled at her apologetically, reaching out for his phone.

"I am on the road - driving," he explained sternly, "I will call you back once I get home."

Haruhi rubbed her eyes sleepily and tried to shoo away the heavy sleep that numbed her senses. He paused for a moment; apparently the caller was asking something unpleasant, because Kyoya's face fell and a cloud of small gloom passed through his masculine features.

"Alright," he mumbled, "I will come in an hour."

He turned off the phone and tossed it to the side pocket of the car.

"You don't mind if we go to my place to take some documents," he asked Haruhi.

She shook her head and smiled. She wasn't sure if it would be wise to ask him what was wrong? She felt a little taken aback by his gloomy mood. She wondered who the caller was and what documents they wanted, that put Kyoya in such bad mood. By the very familiar way he spoke with the person, she guessed it was a family member. Maybe his father, or maybe another person.

"Is something wrong?" she mumbled quietly, unsure of her voice.

Kyoya glanced back at her and his eyes softened a bit, "It's alright. My brother Akito wanted to compare some documents."

"Oh," she said in understanding and rubbed her palms.

He had a cold relationship with his brothers, didn't he? After all, they all were potential heirs to their father's company. What was wrong with these rich people? It was as if the company was more important than the family. She would give everything to have her father back. Although, Kyoya Ootori was a different man. He had a gentle heart and she knew he did. Even if he would look right into her eyes and state the opposite, she knew him, she could see beyond the facades he made up for himself. She smiled proudly to herself and earned a curious glance from Kyoya.

His apartment was rather close. It was a nice multi-floor building surrounded with gardens and light-posts that were shining brightly, illuminating the large yard and the gardens around. She decided to walk out of the car and go with Kyoya and preferably have some fresh air. Her drunkenness had passed, but she had a small headache and her muscles needed some movement.

Kyoya didn't mind her walking next to him. He even draped his coat around her shoulders like he did earlier and hugged her closely to make sure she wasn't cold. It was comfortable, but she couldn't help but feel awkward with her situation.

"You know," she started slowly, "it was not nice to give my classmates a reason to gossip about me."

Kyoya looked at her and quirked an eyebrow quizzically, "I am not sure what you are referring to," he said smoothly.

 _Of course you do!_

"You made them think we are dating," she said with an obvious snort.

Kyoya chuckled softly and tightened his arms around her, "I am sorry, I didn't know it was such a big deal for you. If I knew that would bother you I would deny being your boyfriend, but I figured it would be more suspicious and silly to give any significance to what that stupid wench had speculated in her empty brain."

Haruhi knew as much. What even made her to talk about it with him?! She didn't say anything, but shook her head in disapproval. The guards let them in, as soon as they saw Kyoya. Haruhi could feel their intent glances at her. Well, obviously they had different thoughts of why Kyoya Ootori was walking to his apartment with a young woman at that hour. She cringed when she noticed how the men eyed her thoroughly.

Kyoya's apartment was large and well maintained. It was clean and neat, but she guessed he didn't really spend time there to make any mess. He was a workaholic after all. It took him a few minutes to gather up the documents and they walked out. The guard at the entrance looked at her now surprised. She could see that they were more curious now and Kyoya insisted on wrapping his arms around her waist to make sure she was warm and safe in her heels.

"It was a nice day, overall," Kyoya said as they took their seats back in the car, "not taking account that silly woman. I enjoyed myself."

Haruhi laughed at the mention of Mei and her face brightened up.

"Don't tell me you didn't want to go to the reunion, because you didn't want to see that woman," Kyoya said carefully.

"It's not it," Haruhi sighed, "I just feel very down after my father passed away and I know my middle school classmates can be insensitive."

A small silence followed it and for a long moment they didn't utter a word. Kyoya was concentrated on the road and Haruhi just looked out of the window to the dark palette of night sky. The moon was bright. She remembered the funny tales her father read to her about the moon when she was young and her heart ached with saudade. She missed him.

"Do you still want to ice-skate?" Kyoya asked, looking at her, "we could go next week?"

"That is a good idea," Haruhi smiled, "I would be pleased, I will ask Ren-san."

"I am sure he won't mind," Kyoya noted with a smirk, "we could go for a week and relax. I think I haven't rested for a very long while."

"Well, right now it would be impossible to go for a week, I am loaded with work and there are court hearings on Nakayama-san's case," she said with a sigh, "but I am sure I can manage three-day-long trip."

"Then let me know," Kyoya smiled at her, "I will book everything for us."

She nodded. The car neared her house and parked in front of the apartment complex. He helped her out of the car and accompanied her to her apartment.

"Do you want to lunch tomorrow together?" Kyoya asked hopefully.

"I can't," she said sadly, "I will visit Nakayama-san and discuss some issues with him. We have another hearing on 20th and it's pressing issue for us to clear some things out before the hearing."

"So you are busy the next day as well," he said absentmindedly without noticing how unpleasant his voice sounded.

"Yes," she responded with a sigh, "maybe we can have coffee on 21st? What do you think?"

"I have a meeting," Kyoya frowned, "but I will give you a call if I am free."

She smiled and nodded, "I will wait."

Haruhi disappeared behind the door and Kyoya walked back to his car. It was late and he was tired. He needed some sleep to get his energy back. But of course, Akito decided to compare those documents now. Kyoya sighed.

* * *

The maids greeted him politely. He was already used to ignoring them and blocking out their greetings. It felt rather odd for him and he was uncomfortable at having so many unrelated people solemnly welcome him home. Akito was already waiting for him in the drawing room. Thanks God his obnoxious wife wasn't there, or Kyoya would strangle her if he had to hear any more of her nonsense.

"Good evening, brother," Akito greeted him politely.

Kyoya responded to his greeting in the same manner and handed him the documents.

"So this is the only way to make you come home," he noted with a smirk as he took the stack of papers and put it casually on the table.

"I think we both now why I don't want to come back to this house," Kyoya replied dryly and sat down on the couch.

"Mother would be delighted to know that you are home," Akito informed him and then offered a drink with a hand gesture, which Kyoya declined, "you have missed so many family dinners, after all."

Kyoya glanced at his older brother and read some sort of amusement in his features. What did make him so excited? The door was opened and his mother walked in. She seemed completely lost in her thoughts and seeing Kyoya didn't register his presence for a moment. But when she saw him, her eyes widened and a bright smile appeared on her lips.

"Kyoya," she said, hastily walking to him, "when did you home? Why didn't you tell me you will come? I would see some preparations-"

"Mother," he said curtly, bowing, "I am sorry if my visit is sudden. I needed to give documents to Akito."

"Oh," she said slightly taken aback that he never intended to visit her, "anyways, if you wish to stay for dinner, I would be very pleased. Besides Fuyumi and Ryota-san will join us too."

 _'So Fuyumi and her husband will be present for the dinner,'_ Kyoya thought with a brightened up mood.

"Oh, did you tell Kyoya the delightful news about you and Misaki?" his mother beamed.

Kyoya looked at his brother attentively. There was a reason why Akito was so awfully cheerful today and he made sure Kyoya was present to witness whatever great thing was happening in his life. Kyoya saw the small smirk playing on his lips and nearly snorted at him.

"I will announce it during the dinner, when the family gathers together," he said with a smile and then glanced at Kyoya, "I am sure the news will make my little brother delighted."

Kyoya smiled at him expectantly, but he was not really ecstatic to hear the news about him and his wife. Judging by Akito's smug face and his mother's happy squeals Ootori family was going to have a new member, hopefully the child would have the Ootori brains, because Misaki was a total airhead. His conclusion was confirmed as soon as Misaki appeared, gently rubbing her belly and smiling at Akito.

"Oh, Kyoya-kun," the girl greeted him politely, "I didn't now you would join us today."

"I didn't either," Kyoya said with a smile.

The dinner was less tense like the last time. Fuyumi was constantly chatting with him and she was very cheerful. Her child would be born somewhere next month and she was excited for the baby. Her husband didn't seem as strict with her in the family environment, but he was a rather difficult person and Kyoya avoided conversations with him. His little niece in the middle of the dinner decided to slide to Kyoya and sit in his lap, which was frowned upon by her parents, but they allowed her to snuggle to _uncle Kyoya_ and eat her soup.

"Uncle Kyoya," the girl beamed at him, "Grandma said it's your birthday in 4 days. Will we have a big cake for that day?"

"I am sure Grandma will bake a cake," he said carefully maneuvering the child up, so she wouldn't slide down to the floor, "but I am afraid you will have to blow the candles for me, will you?"

The girl smiled and nodded, "Of course," she mumbled, stuffing the spoon into her mouth.

"So you are not going to come home even for your birthday?" his mother mumbled clearly upset.

Yoshio put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly and glared at Kyoya angrily, "Kyoya must be busy Sai, dear."

The rest of the dinner passed in an edgy atmosphere. No one said a word about Kyoya's birthday or anything even about Amaya. When the dinner was over and the maid prepared to serve the desert, Akito stood up.

"I want to make an important announcement," he said looking at everyone gathered around the table.

Yoshio rose his eyebrows quizzically and looked at his son. Apparently he didn't know the news either. Sai, Kyoya's mother, was beaming. Yuuichi and his wife looked quite intrigued as well. Even the little girl who was trying to feed Kyoya some of her soup stopped her activity and glanced at her other uncle.

"Misaki and I are expecting a child," he said happily, "Misaki is 5 weeks pregnant."

Fuyumi clapped happily, so did Kyoya's niece. Everyone congratulated the couple and even Yoshio smiled, which was not a common occurrence during the family dinners. Kyoya had a feeling that this was going to cause his family to pressure him more into another marriage.

And he was right. Because right after the dinner his mother tried to pursued him to come home for his birthday. She wanted to throw a lavish celebration and invite his father's business partners and their daughters hoping Kyoya would like someone. Kyoya politely declined saying that he was going to be very busy and didn't have time for a celebration. Besides he had already plans to celebrate it with a friend, which was a total lie, but he didn't feel bad about. Surprisingly Yoshio didn't say anything. Though Kyoya had a feeling that his father's silence only meant that he had something planned already.

* * *

 **A/N- I hope the update didn't make you wait too long. Anyways it's kind of long and I am working on the next chapter hoping to post it a lot sooner, which you might already guess is going to be about what. I hope you liked the chapter. Thank you everyone who read, favoured, followed and review the story.**

 **And here another shameless advertisement: I have another KyoHaru story "The cunning" so if you have time and mood, check it out and leave me your opinions if any formed :) It's a little bit weird story.**  
 **I hope whoever read this is having a nice day/night. Thankies :)**


	6. Chapter 6

The morning of November 22nd was sunny, which was surprising, considering all the rain that poured from the sky for the last three days. For late autumn the sun didn't warm up much, but when Kyoya woke up, he found the bright sunlight unusually appealing. It penetrated through the thin curtains on the windows and coloured his room in tender, warm honey shades. Kyoya woke up a little tired and with a throbbing headache. After managing to make a cup of coffee himself, he decided not to show up to the office and relax at home away from his family.

His mother would be really upset, but he told her he had plans for his birthday and didn't wish to celebrate it in the family estate with the rest of Ootori clan. He had a feeling, he was going to be disturbed by her at some point, but the morning didn't start as bad as it could have. He turned 26, though, he didn't feel the excitement of growing older as he felt years ago. Time changed people, didn't it? But life...

Funny thing life was. First, you want to grow up as soon as possible and then as late as possible. He chuckled humourlessly at the contemplation and sipped from the bitter, strong coffee he'd made. Maybe he could go and have some drink in the evening, or maybe it would have been better to stay at home and finish some of the paperwork he had stacked up on his desk. He emailed his secretary to let her know he won't arrive to work, and she needed to cancel everything for today.

He eyed his phone broodily. He hadn't talked or seen Haruhi for the last three days. First, she was busy with that bastard Nakayama's case, and then he had the damn meeting about a few business merges with smaller companies and couldn't get out to have lunch with her. They were both so busy that didn't even have time to message each other or call. And the weather was so damn gloomy that it forced him to fret like a child.

He wanted to call her and invite her to a restaurant for dinner and celebrate his birthday together with her but reasoned that if she didn't call she was busy and probably forgot that it was his birthday. Many years have passed, after all. He put the coffee cup into the washer and headed towards his office. But he didn't even get close to the door when he heard the loud doorbell rang around in his apartment.

He sighed and turned back to the direction of the door. Of course, they couldn't let him be. His mother had a talent for disturbing his peaceful moments really tactfully. He knew she would show up, but he couldn't predict that she would do so early in the morning. The scowl on his face deepened as he got nearer to the door.

When he opened the door, he definitely didn't expect to see her standing there in front of him. For a moment Kyoya Ootori lost his ability to speak, he just stared at the girl in complete bewilderment and blinked his eyes shocked. He couldn't believe his eyes that Haruhi was standing at his doorstep. She was wearing a bright orange dress with polka dots. There was a green, long jacket draped on her shoulders, and her hair was ruffled and messed up. She had two big bags on her hands and stood there expectantly, waiting for his permission to come in. Kyoya was so shocked he didn't realize that he was intently staring at her.

"May I come in?" Haruhi asked with a big smile on her face.

"Yes... Of course," he said, awkwardly stepping aside, "I am sorry, I didn't expect... I am... How did you even get into the building?"

Haruhi walked in and carefully placed the bag on the floor, "Oh," she said with a chuckle, "the guards recognized me and let me in."

"I see," the raven haired man replied dumbly.

Haruhi looked kind of cute in her orange dress. Kyoya stared at her bare feet and frowned that the girl kept dressing very light clothes when it was chilling cold outside, but refrained from making comments about it. Haruhi got her backpack and was trying to get some kind of box out of it. Kyoya's eyes widened when he saw a wrapped gift in her hands.

"Happy birthday, Kyoya!" she said, beaming at him and giving him the present.

Kyoya hesitantly took the package and looked at Haruhi under his glasses. She smiled at him and gestured him to unwrap it. He slowly undid the bow and got rid of the beautiful, lavender wrap. It was a book; "The tale of the girl who lost her wings" by Totoya Nagano. Kyoya looked at Haruhi with surprise.

"I think it will help you to clear out some things in your life, Kyoya," she said gently.

Kyoya made a small sound of agreement and placed the book on the table. She remembered his birthday. Happiness surged in his veins, coating his heart with Adrenalin and making emotions crazily swirl in his mind.

"So you remembered," he said awkwardly, "thank you..."

"Of course, I did," Haruhi beamed at him, "I couldn't forget in million years especially after what spectacular celebration Tamaki had thrown for it when we were still in the school."

He glanced at the bags on the floor and wondered what Haruhi dragged with her, "Don't you have work today?" he asked, cautiously eyeing the pretty girl.

"I took a day off," she said, waving her hand in the air, "Ren-san tossed me out of the office when I told him it's your birthday today."

Kyoya laughed loudly, "I like your boss. He knows his stuff well."

"You mean you like his delusions," Haruhi retorted with a playful smile, but then suddenly her smile disappeared, and she looked at Kyoya concerned, "I just barged in without telling you in advance, wanted to wish you a happy birthday and didn't even think that you might have plans for tonight and I am just rudely interfering."

She was really cute with that concerned expression on her face - he almost wanted to reach out and stroke her face. Kyoya shook his head and smiled.

"Silly," he said teasingly, "you are right on point. I wanted to call you to invite for my birthday."

The hardened lines on her face softened, and she smiled eagerly. Kyoya's heartbeat exhilarated, and he felt unusual rush of warmth coat his body. She remembered his birthday after so many years. People forget their siblings' birthdays when they don't see them often, but she remembered his. The thought made him smile like a biscuit from Hanko. He looked at Haruhi and found her carrying the two paper bags she hauled with her to his apartment. He could see vegetables sticking out of it. He narrowed his eyes and looked at her comprehensively.

"Where is your kitchen?" she asked in between the grunts she was making while trying to move forward with the bags.

Kyoya was so confused and surprised, he completely forgot to offer his courteous help. He rushed towards the girl and took the bags from her, accidentally touching her hands. They looked at each other awkwardly.

"I will carry them," Kyoya said with a smile and walked towards the kitchen.

"I wanted to celebrate your birthday," she explained, seeing Kyoya's weird glances at the contents of the bags, "I got some products to make a tasty meal and a cake for celebration."

Kyoya paused and looked at Haruhi. Did she seriously want to do all of it? He never had anything like this done in his life for him. Even that one time when Tamaki organized his birthday - the food, the drinks and all was ordered. He never had a _homely_ birthday, and she wanted to give him that intimate feeling. He must have looked at her too attentively and sternly because she backed away and gave him an apologetic head-shake.

"I am sorry," she mumbled, "I should have asked in advance. I keep forgetting that surprises can be..."

"Thank you so much, Haruhi," he cut her, putting his free arm on her shoulder, "I am glad you are here now, and I can't wait to blow the candles from my birthday cake _that you'll make._ "

She quickly smiled, her mood immediately lightened up and she nodded enthusiastically. Kyoya walked forward and Haruhi promptly followed the young man. She was anxious she would cause trouble for him by showing up like this, but she felt a strange need to visit him for his birthday.

As they entered the kitchen, Haruhi realized that it was one of the places Kyoya Ootori rarely put his feet in. She smiled inwardly and walked around grabbing pans and cooking tools. Kyoya stood on the side and followed how the petite girl quickly emptied the contents of he bag on the large stove-table. She was really fast, wasn't she?

"Kyoya-kun," she called him, "would you peel the potatoes, while I am marinating the meat?"

 _What!_

Kyoya's face twisted in surprise, and he looked at the girl in front of him with widened eyes. He clumsily nodded and walked to her. 'Clumsily' was such a unkyoya thing to do that made him cringe at his own lack of control for his emotions and behaviour. He cursed himself mentally, but then very swiftly collected his cool and smiled at Haruhi. Peeling potatoes couldn't be that hard, right?

Haruhi was working fast, she managed to cut the greens and was spicing up some other vegetables. Kyoya dubiously took the peeling knife and started to get rid of the brown shell that covered the potato. She looked at him with her innocent face and smiled, and Kyoya nearly cut his damn finger. He scowled at the girl. She was making him feel like a fool. But today he was a happy fool to be so close with her and get ready for his birthday.

They worked in silence. Haruhi apparently wanted to make a huge feast, because she started to prepare many different dishes. Kyoya smiled and then looked back at the potatoes he cleaned.

"Oh," he suddenly said panicked.

"What happened?" the brown-eyes girl turned to him concerned, "did you cut yourself?"

"No," he said frustrated, "I just cut the blasted thing too narrowly, and it sliced the peel off, now I will never have one complete piece of peel."

"What?" Haruhi almost yelled, and then she started to chuckle wildly, "you were trying to peel it in one piece."

Sweet giggles filled Kyoya's kitchen, and he eyed the girl who was laughing silly with clear puzzlement. He didn't know what was funny, he just screw all his efforts, and she was finding it funny. He rolled his eyes and threw the potato into the bowl, and grabbing another one, started to skin it. Haruhi leaned against him in her laugh, her eyes - covered, and Kyoya's grey eyes fell on her soft chest. He immediately looked away and gulped nervously.

It was getting hard for him to concentrate around her. She was frustrating him in a very improper way. He glanced at her slender arms, and how she was cleaning the table and preparing to cook the marinated meat in the oven. Her bare legs were so slim and her waist was very feminine. The cute orange dress made her look like a piece of sunlight. He closed his eyes and let out a low sigh. He shouldn't let his mind wild like this. She was a dear friend and...

"Thank you for peeling them for me," she said with a smile and took the bowl, "I think we are going to have some nice dinner tonight."

He nodded. His mind was busy trying to shoo away the inappropriate thoughts racing in his brain. The petite woman smiled again at him and that just made his heartbeat even faster. He clenched his fists and shook his head. What was happening to him? He was a grown man, not some teenage, hormonal boy. Something about her was just messing with his senses so skillfully that he couldn't get his thoughts together.

"I am sorry, Haruhi," he said politely, "excuse me for a minute."

"Are you not feeling well?" she asked tenderly, putting his hand on his cheek to check for temperature.

"I am alright," he mumbled, her touch made him even more upset, "I just need to wash my face. I might have an allergy on one of those spices you have used."

He lied so believably that she looked at him apologetically. "I will be fine," he smiled and walked away.

Haruhi looked at the table full of cut vegetables and greens, and wondered which one caused Kyoya's allergic reaction. She scowled. She should have been more careful, it might have been because of black pepper. That thing made everyone feel slightly hot if it got into their nose. She put the bottle away and cleaned the table from the rest of the dishes. It was time to make the cake. What birthday without a cake?!

Kyoya splashed his face with handful of cold water and looked into the mirror! _What the hell!_ Why was he feeling this way about Haruhi? She would drive him crazy, if she kept looking so alluring. He grabbed the yellow towel and dried his face. His well cut bangs were wet. The collar of his shirt was damp from the dropping water. He needed to change his clothes.

He tried to calm himself. It had nothing to do with Haruhi; it just had been months after his divorce and female company just made him a little... he closed his eyes. Who was he kidding? It did have everything to do with Haruhi. That woman just tore the walls in his mind and set her fire in there.

When he walked back, he found her preparing the cake dough. She smiled brightly when she spotted him in the room.

"When I was a kid, my mom would always make a cake for my birthdays, and without the cake she made my birthday didn't feel real. After she passed away, my father would buy a cake from the candy shop, but it didn't feel the same. I remember one time he even tried to bake a cake for me, in the end it turned out a small cupcake, because most of the dough stayed stuck on the sides of the pan. I was 8 back then, it was a happy birthday."

Kyoya looked at her thoughtfully, but didn't say anything. Her voice was breaking, but the lingering sadness was brighter and lively than it was before. _It was a happy birthday._ Yes, this seemed to be a _happy_ birthday. He nodded and joined her. It was fun to help her with cooking even though he had no idea how to do things, but Haruhi knew how to fix after he messed it up. She giggled at his mistakes, and he kept looking at her and try to ignore the new feelings squeezing his chest. He thought it was going to be a horrid day, but with Haruhi's presence things became really happy and bright. He even learnt how to make a fruit and chocolate cream for the cake.

"I used to lick the bowls of the cream when my mom was baking a cake," she confessed, and Kyoya laughed wholeheartedly, imagining little Haruhi doing it.

He didn't have anything like that to remember from his childhood. Everything was precise and well established. He obeyed to the rules and engaged in a behaviour worthy of a Ootori. His life has always been restricted and pre-shaped, and maybe it was the reason why he got in such close relationship with Tamaki, a completely spontaneous and eccentric guy. He needed some craziness in his life, even if he never admitted it to himself nor to Tamaki.

It's going to be ready in 20 minutes," she said, checking her watch.

"What would you like to do while waiting?" he asked.

"Relax," she laughed, waving her hands tiredly.

Kyoya nodded, "Of course," he said, "I have some good wine at home, would you like to drink some?"

"Every time we get together I drink wine," she mumbled teasingly, "I think if I keep your company I am going to become an alcoholic."

Kyoya snorted and shook his head, "You will be fine," he said amused and tapped on her shoulder.

* * *

The dinner was rather pleasant. Haruhi made so many different things, and it tasted just perfect with the old red wine. Sitting with her in his apartment at the table and celebrating his 26th birthday was unusual, but nice. At that moment, he realized how much happiness had been stolen from him for the past years.

"Do you like it," she asked a little hesitant of his answer, when he had some of the meat she prepared.

"You are an amazing cook," he confessed.

She smiled at his declaration, and they stared at each other awkwardly for a short second. Kyoya suddenly dropped his fork in his plate and grabbed her hand. She looked at him confused, and then he moved his head closer to hers.

"Thank you for coming today," he mumbled into her ear softly and wild shivers made Haruhi's petite frame tremble.

She opened her mouth to speak, but could find nothing to say. Kyoya retreated and looked at her with his cool face, those icy cold, grey eyes and curled his lips into a self-satisfied smile. His hand was still holding hers, and she could feel this innocent contact was making her heart race. She wasn't supposed to be silly and give freedom to those juvenile hormones. Grown-up, rational women don't have their knees tremble just by looking at their school senpai. He would laugh at her if he knew what she thought. This made her turn red from embarrassment, and she had to cup her cheeks to ease the heat.

"I think the wine was too much for me," she mumbled getting up, "I will go and get the cake. You should blow the candles and make a wish, remember."

As she got into the kitchen, she had to rub her face in frustration and drink a glass of water to calm her wrecking nerves. The cold water made her head clear and she took the already ready cake and headed to the dining room. As Kyoya saw her, he smiled. He was really polite, wasn't he? His demeanour was always graceful and those aristocratic face features were so cool and relaxed. If only she could control herself like that.

"There is the cake," she said cheerfully and ran to the table.

Kyoya looked at the cake. It looked beautiful and must have been tasty. He was no Honey-senpai when it came to cakes, and he didn't have a sweet tooth, but he knew the cake was delicious, because Haruhi made it. She put candles on top of the cake and then started to lit them up with a match. Kyoya found himself carefully following her actions to make sure she didn't accidentally burn herself.

Then she looked up at him and said in a very quiet, serious voice, "Happy Birthday, Kyoya! Make a wish and make a happy wish!"

Her voice touched something inside his heart. He felt it. He nodded and blew the candles. This must have been the happiest, the funniest birthday celebration he had. And the sweet wish he made formed in his mind quickly and was accompanied with the soft claps Haruhi gave him.

The cake was tasty. Haruhi liked it too. Kyoya cheekily commented that the only reason the cake was so tasty was because he helped Haruhi to make the cream for it and earned a light slap on his hand from the girl. They laughed with each other and remembered how they used to get funny presents for each other's birthdays and Hikaru's presents ended up always to be the funniest and how that one time Tamaki got a Honey-senpai-shaped cake for Mori-senpai's birthday, which he didn't want to eat, wishing to preserve it. But Twins and the golden-haired boy-lolita sneaked it out of Mori-senpai's room and ate it all during the night. Honey-senpai even confessed that his eyes were the tastiest part of the cake.

The memories were sweet and cheerful. They gave both of the former hosts the nostalgic feeling that something was missing from their life. It would have been so much better if they had all of their friends back into their life.

"It was horrible times, but it was better times,"Haruhi said with a sigh and giggled.

"Horrible?" Kyoya questioned.

"You were constantly forcing me to participate in all those crazy things Tamaki would come up. You even threatened to catch me with your family's police force if I decide to run away."

Kyoya laughed and sipped a little more from his wine, "Don't hold grudges," he said teasingly, "I was just acting according to my responsibilities."

"How very sweet of you," she rolled her eyes, "I think you were quite enjoying yourself."

"Was it that obvious?" he laughed again, rubbing his temples and looking at her.

She shook her head and stood up, collecting the dishes and setting aside the dirty plates and utensils. There was a small smile playing on her lips and Kyoya could see it. He chuckled and got up as well, helping her to collect everything and still sipping from the wine in his glass. Haruhi collected all of the dirty plates and motioned Kyoya to give her the last one on the table, but when he did try to do that he accidentally curved his glass down, and the red wine spilled on her dress, right on her chest.

"Oh, I am sorry," he quickly apologized.

Haruhi sighed, seeing the red spot, but she looked up at him and smiled, "It's alright," she said, "don't worry!"

"I am really sorry," Kyoya mumbled again, "you can wash it now in the washing room and dry it quickly, it will take 20 minutes."

"Um... well, I can't, I don't have a change," Haruhi explained awkwardly after she promptly considered the idea.

"I will give you something to wear," he said, walking into his bedroom, "don't expect anything fancy or girly."

She wanted to laugh. When was she known for wearing girly things? She was sure she had a reputation of wearing very not girly things, and the word fancy never ever applied to her clothes. Obviously Kyoya Ootori was teasing her. He still enjoyed doing it, didn't he? She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help her heart to get warmer that he was feeling intimate enough with her to pull her leg like that.

He walked in with a white dress shirt and gave it to her, "Here, you can wear this, while you are washing your dress. I don't have female clothes at home."

"Don't worry, I am very used wearing men's clothing," she said with a wink and grabbed his shirt, "where is the washroom?"

Kyoya motioned her towards it, and Haruhi walked away. He looked after her leaving figure and sighed. The day was already approaching to its end. It was dark outside. The sun didn't set yet, but its light had already faded and died and the gloomy clouds sucked the rest of the light that was spread in the horizon. He could see the lights of the city and the tender bluish tint colouring the air. It should have been cold outside. The end of November definitely wasn't going to be sunny and warm. Haruhi dressed up so lightly. She would get cold in that rate, if she kept running around in her thin dresses.

Kyoya scowled. He felt very awkward that he was thinking of Haruhi in that way. She was a grown woman, not a child under his care. But something forced him to worry about her, and it was so unnatural that blew his rationality million miles away. He took the plates and headed to the kitchen. Putting them inside the dish-washer wasn't a great deal of work, but Kyoya found it unworthily time-consuming. As he finished the stupid, mundane task, the door bell rang.

 _Who could it be?_

He walked to the door leisurely. It was rather late for guests, and he didn't expect anyone. It was his mother. He sighed and opened the door. She smiled seeing him, but didn't make any move waiting for his response.

"Good evening, mother," he respectfully and politely greeted her and stood aside, inviting her in.

"Good evening, Kyoya," said the woman, walking in and looking around as if searching for any other company Kyoya might have had, "and Happy Birthday, son!"

She extended him a small box. It was some kind of present she got for him. But he wasn't interested, yet he took it and bowed gratefully, "Thank you, mother."

"I see you are alone," she commented, quickly walking to the center of the room, "I knew you didn't have any plans and found an excuse not to come home."

"Actually I am not-" he tried to clear the misunderstanding, but was cut with Haruhi's voice.

"Kyoya, I am not sure, I did it right, could you please..." Haruhi stopped, seeing the new woman in the room, dressed very elegantly and neatly. She clumsily bowed and greeted her. "I am sorry, I didn't know you expected guests for the evening," she mumbled.

She was nearly naked. Her thighs were barely covered in Kyoya's white shirt, that she had buttoned it ungainly. The woman's eyes widened, seeing her, and she looked sternly at Kyoya and then back at the small-framed, pretty girl, who was obviously half-naked, wearing his son's clothing and was addressing him so familiarly. She cleaned her throat uncomfortably and wanted to already question the girl's presence when a loud ringtone interrupted the gravely, awkward silence reigning in the room.

"Oh, it's mine," the girl said, clumsily bowing and running to the kitchen.

Saori Ootori's stern face fell on Kyoya, who was not one bit concerned that she just caught him with some girl in his apartment, nearly naked. He looked back at her expectantly, as if waiting for some explanation from her and not the other way around. She sighed and put her clutch on the near stand.

"So, this is how you are spending your time," she said, trying to suppress her angry tone, "who is this girl?"

Nothing changed on Kyoya's face. He kept looking back at his mother with neutral, collected expression, "I am not sure I should explain my life details to you, mother. With all due respect, I believe I am a grown-up man and I assume that entails I don't need to give an account on my actions, trying to earn your approval."

Saori looked away and nervously rubbed her neck, as if the bow of her light-rose dress was choking her. She looked back at Kyoya and realized that austere expression on his face didn't soften. She didn't want her relationship with her son to become even more strained. It already was not as it was supposed to be.

"I didn't want to be intrusive," she mumbled apologetically, "but you should understand me, son, I am worried about you. You are spending time with women like..."

Her voice trailed off, and she just gulped and a very stretched sigh left her throat. Kyoya felt guilty for making the woman upset. She was not his father, after all, and couldn't handle things like that. He might have sounded too harsh to her. He walked closer to her and gently held her hand.

"Mother, you shouldn't worry about me," he said courtly, "I am not a child. Let me tend my life myself. You should not be even here. Misaki's having a child. Aren't you supposed to help her with child things?"

The woman smiled, feeling a little relieved at his son's affectionate touch and nodded, but she could still feel the tears at the surface of her eyes, clouding her vision. She gently brushed away the small drop on the corner of her eye, trying not to mess up her make-up.

"But promise you will not date girls like that," she motioned towards the kitchen, "and you will give me the happiness to choose baby clothes for your children."

Kyoya wanted to scowl. He really wanted, but his mother would end up crying. He didn't want children and he definitely would be ecstatic if Haruhi ever considered even to date him. What was wrong with these woman wanting grandchildren all the time? She already had one and another was coming up. So why were they so inclined to pressure him into it? He wasn't ready for another marriage and didn't want children for another 10 years.

"Kyoya," her voice brought him back from his thoughts.

"Yes, mother," he said with a sigh, "of course, when I have children you can choose whatever clothes you want for them."

The woman beamed, and Kyoya smiled back at her, "I think you should leave now, though," he said, pressing his lips into a tight line, expecting his mother's objections and protests.

The woman looked towards the kitchen and nodded, "I understand," she said, awkwardly looking away, "but be sure to protect yourself."

Kyoya's eyes widened. _What the hell!_ His mother lost her mind completely.

"I am not sure you understand what kind of relationship I share-" he tried to clear the misunderstanding.

"It's alright," she said, shaking her head, "I understand that you are a single man now and..."

Kyoya rolled his eyes. He didn't want to have this conversation with his mother. It couldn't have been more awkward than that. But the woman didn't finish her sentence; apparently too embarrassed. She just gave Kyoya a gentle hug and left.

He sighed and cupped his face in his palms. His mother knew how to create uncomfortable situations, didn't she? He walked back to the kitchen to Haruhi and found her leaning against the window. She was standing on the tip of her toes and was trying to get the blinds down, while having a conversation on the phone.

"...yes, that would refer to the 'Actions for Recovery of Possession' article 200 (1): 'When a possessor is forcibly dispossessed, he/she may claim for the restoration of the Thing and compensation for damages by bringing an action for recovery of possession'," she mumbled, finally managing to get the blinds down, "...I don't know about that, you should talk to Petersen-san. My field is civil law, not criminal."

Kyoya had to stand there and absentmindedly admire her slender legs. Those beautiful ankles of hers and soft thighs. He felt like some kind of disturbed teenager, but he could do nothing with the thoughts, especially when she was wearing his shirt. But then she suddenly turned and faced him.

"Chino-san," she mumbled quickly, "I am actually a little busy. Can we talk about this tomorrow in the office, also, I think Petersen-san would be a bigger help to you, than I can be, concerning the other part of the case... Alright..."

She turned off the phone, and looking at Kyoya, smiled, "I am sorry," she apologized, "it was Chino-san, a colleague of mine. Wanted some advice on a current case."

Was Chino-san a man, or a woman? And if he was a man, why was he calling her so late for an _advice_? Kyoya felt slightly moody about it, but nodded regardless.

"Oh, did your guest already leave?" she asked, covering the gape of her mouth with her hand.

"Well, yes," Kyoya said, putting his hands into his pockets, "she wasn't a guest though. She was my mother."

"Oh my God," Haruhi exclaimed, "I didn't know. I never met her before. I just met your father and saw his photos in the newspapers, but never your mother."

"Father doesn't like public appearances for her," Kyoya explained.

Haruhi suddenly gasped. Kyoya looked at her quizzically, trying to understand what happened and quirked an eyebrow.

"What would she even think of me?" she mumbled thoughtfully, "I mean, she saw me in your shirt and..."

"Don't worry," Kyoya smiled, putting one hand on her shoulder, "I am not sure, she realized you were wearing my shirt. She might have thought it's just a weird fashion."

"Really?" Haruhi questioned a bit relieved.

"Of course," Kyoya nodded with a smile, "looks pretty good on you, actually better than on me."

They both laughed. Kyoya looked at her caramel-eyes, and felt strange warmth engulf his body. What was it? The strange, lingering silence was cut by Haruhi.

"I will check on the laundry," she said, "I think it should be done."

The dress was clean and there was no traces of wine on it. Haruhi sighed relieved. Not that she was very attached to the dress. It's that she didn't want to buy a new one. She had a lot of other things to pay for and new dresses weren't part of her shopping list. She still had a lot of debt to pay that she got when paying for her father's hospital expenses. Working as a lawyer paid well, but she couldn't spend money so easily. She put the dress in the drier.

"It will take a few minutes," Kyoya informed her, "would you like to sit in the balcony - it's chilly, but some some fresh air wouldn't be bad, right?"

"Right," she agreed.

The air was really chilly - a small breeze was gently flowing around, making soft murmurs and whispers. The stars were out, though, it was hard to see many of them, because the sky was cloudy and veiled. Moon, on the other hand, was so bright that it was glinting behind the grey layers of late autumn clouds. The balcony was large and had beautiful set of table with cozy chairs and thatcher sofa.

When they sat down, the cold trembled Haruhi's body. Kyoya took the knitted, dark blue cover and wrapped it around her shoulders. She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back, draping his hand around her waist. Haruhi relaxed against his warmth and felt her heartbeat grow faster.

"This was the best birthday I had," he confessed softly.

She looked at him with her smiley eyes, and something clicked inside him, something pushed him forward. His head bent down and his lips touched hers. His heart was racing in his chest, his mind was in daze. Her lips tasted so sweet, so tender. They were soft and wet and their touch made him wild with need. He was anxious she would pull back, but she didn't. She was frozen in place and her lips weren't moving. He already wanted to step away and apologize, when she cupped his cheeks and pressed against him tighter.

She opened up her lips and kissed him back gently. A wave of pleasure paralyzed his spinal cord. Her innocent, tender touches made him shiver crazily. He forced himself to calm down and not crush her with his needy lips. Haruhi's hands slid through his hair, and he tightened his grip on her waist. It was a beautiful kiss - slow and tender, but something that made both of them blush like schoolchildren.

When the kiss ended they looked at each other with a peculiar gaze, as if something really fascinating had happened. They didn't say anything, just looked at each other into eyes and smiled warmly. The kiss made them forget about the November cold and the breezy air.

"It's getting cold," Kyoya said, "would you want to go inside and drink a cup warm chocolate?"

Haruhi nodded. She was frightened her voice would betray her if she spoke. When Kyoya leaned down and kissed her, she felt her entire body will break into pieces. Did he like her? She decided not to think about it. It might have been an impulse; they spent the whole day together, talking and doing so many things, celebrating his birthday. It was natural for people to make slips like that.

"I can't promise, it will taste good," Kyoya warned, stirring the spoon in the cup, after he made the chocolate.

"Senpai," she giggled, taking the mug, "I remember you being quite good at making tea and coffee in the host club."

"I lost my touch," he said with a wink.

Haruhi sipped from it and shook her head positively, "it's delicious," she mumbled.

There was a thin layer of white cream on her lips. Kyoya started to laugh hysterically. Haruhi looked at him confused and then swept her mouth with her palms.

"What is so funny about this?" she mumbled discontent.

"I should have taken a picture and kept it," Kyoya said still laughing, "would be a great compromising material on you."

"Are you planning to blackmail me into something?" she asked with a chuckle, "don't forget Ootori-san I am a lawyer now and a very crafty one."

"Yes, I am," he sniggered, "I might force you to come with me to Hachimantai."

There was a playful smirk on his lips, and he looked quite cheerful. "Oh about that," Haruhi mumbled with a sigh, "I am sorry, I haven't asked Ren-san, yet. I will make sure to ask him tomorrow. I really would want to go for a three-day-long trip, or longer if possible."

"When you find out, if you can come, please, let me know, so I can book everything," he replied, and then thinking for a moment, added, "will you be free to lunch with me tomorrow?"

"Yes," she nodded enthusiastically, "I don't have anything specific for tomorrow. I just need to finish the assembly of the material I have collected for Nakayama-san's hearing. I can't wait to close this case. It's so tiresome."

"Don't stress yourself over that ass," Kyoya said absentmindedly and a short silence followed.

"It's already late, I think I should start leaving," she said, putting the cup on the counter, "I will need to get up early tomorrow."

"Of course," Kyoya said, "I will take you home."

"No need, Kyoya," she protested, "I will take a taxi, you need to relax, too. And besides we drank a lot of wine, I think it's safe if I take a taxi."

"You are right," he agreed, taking out his phone, "I am not fit to drive right now. I will call Hotta to take you home."

Haruhi wanted to protest, but he already called his driver. They didn't have to wait long. Haruhi changed back into her dried dress and wore her jacket and took her backpack. The evening ended happily. They wished each other a good night, and Kyoya went to bed strangely anticipating tomorrow like a child in the eve of Christmas, waiting for Santa.

* * *

 **A/N This chapter turned to be too long. I hope you like it, and I will be glad to hear your opinions on it. Oh and what do you think of Kyoya's mother?** ^-^


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning when Haruhi walked into the office, she realized that nothing really changed in her life. The pretty-faced dolls in the reception room were still gossiping about others and most possibly about her. Ren-san was already in the office. Chino-san was in her room, waiting for her to have that conversation on the property case he was appointed to even though she told the man she couldn't help him, as the case was tightly connected to the murder of the previous owner, and she was not proficient in criminal law. Her assistant, Haruka, was already at her desk, and she even got a cup of strong coffee for both of them. Haruhi didn't like that type of coffee, but she drunk it regardless. As the old saying went to teach 'as a gift a wadded silk garment is acceptable even in summer'.

She had an appointment in her office with Nakayama-san at 11 o'clock, but Chino-san was very persistent to get her help and opinion, as if it mattered at all. She sighed inwardly and quickly went through the stack of documents the man brought and advised him to undertake a full professional examination of the damaged and disposed property. And have reports by experts on the field, so the the defendant wouldn't be able to lower their responsibility on the action taken and soften the penalty the court might propose. She concluded that based on the given facts and information, they should be able to get the responsible party to pay mulct of up to 1,000,000 yen.

After she managed to get rid of Chino-san, it was around 11 o'clock. She had a major headache and already felt tired. Organizing her table and getting the material necessary, Haruhi prepared for the meeting with the client and fortunately, Nakayama-san appeared punctually at the appointed hour. He looked very energetic that morning and greeted Haruhi with his unusually bright, glittering eyes. Haruhi politely bowed and proceeded to introduce to and notify of the recent developments in the case. Haruhi predicted that the case would be possible to close, reaching a very beneficial settlement, sometime in march. Although, she suspected his brother's attorney would try to prolong the negotiations which was not exactly fitting for them.

The appointment with Nakayama-san prolonged, and Haruhi had to message Kyoya to inform him, she wouldn't be able to have lunch with him. Haruka-san offered them tea, which Nakayama-san declined, and Haruhi had to go along with it, although, she was very thirsty and hungry and needed something to clear her head. She reasoned it was absurd for her to turn down a mug of hot, delicious tea, but for some reason, drinking and eating while with her client seemed awfully unprofessional to her. It would have been completely another thing if he accepted the tea.

Nakayama-san was quite attentive and organized and was very proficient with his paperwork, which helped Haruhi to concentrate on more valuable aspects and spend less time trying to clear out unnecessarily complicated finance logs. It couldn't be said about his late father's work. It took her about a month to make sense out of the mess that was left after the man's death to assist the case. The comprehensive materials collected for the case seemed sufficient enough. And after discussing some important details, Haruhi was certain the case would be a win. The next hearing was in the middle of December, and she had enough time to put everything together.

It was three 3 o'clock when Nakayama-san left. After the man's departure, Haruhi slumped against her office chair and lifted her hands up like the person who woke up from a long sleep. She needed to move more. Sitting in one place for 4 hours numbed her limbs and muscles. She already wanted to make some tea for herself when her office phone loudly rang. She picked up the phone annoyed. Of course it was Ren-san. He was dying to get the details of her day with Kyoya. She smiled amused at the idea of her boss being seriously obsessed with her love life and the lack of thereof.

"Haruka-san," she said getting up, "could you please scan all the documents in the red storage bin."

The girl cheerfully nodded, and Haruhi felt a little envious of the girl's energy. She walked to Ren's office and realized that her room was slightly warmer and that made her feel more dehydrated as a result. Ren-san was working at the desk, stacks of paper and folders were scattered on top of the desk and some were inelegantly stuck behind the glass-fronted cabinet. Seeing Haruhi, he glanced up and a bright grin curled his lips upward.

"Quickly," he said cheerfully, getting up and walking to his usual armchair with polka-dots, "come here!"

Haruhi complied and walked towards the sofa in front of the chubby man. He was wearing a baby blue suit and had a very stylish silver balancing scale's symbol brooch on his chest. It was encrusted with tiny sparkling blue stones and looked very sophisticated. Ren-san always had a very wild and odd sense of fashion especially taking into account his profession. The man impatiently looked at her as she sat on the sofa and then offered her schorle. She was not big fun of the drink and was also surprised to see Ren's enthusiasm to have it at this time of year, but accepted the offer gratefully.

"Tell me everything in detail," the man sang the words as he filled her glass with the yellow liquid.

"Everything goes smoothly, according to plan," she said with a smile, "Nakayama-san is quite accommodating and makes my job easier."

As the words escaped her mouth, she found a very fretting, moody face glowering at her. Ren crossed his arms and rolled his eyes irritated, "Silly," he complained, "I wasn't speaking about the work. I know you are doing quiet fine in that department. I called you here so you will spill all the details of yesterday's birthday celebration."

He handed her the sparkling drink that smelled of ripe, sweet apples and sipped from his own with a pleased expression on his face. Haruhi eyed her boss grudgingly and shook her head with a weary sigh. The man only licked his lips full-heartedly in response and continued to stare at her impatiently. He did made up in his mind that she and Kyoya were supposed to get together, didn't he?

"It went well," she said slowly and hesitantly but with a pleasant smile, "we had a nice dinner and talked a lot remembering our school days."

"I want details," the man blurted out, waving his hands in annoyance, "did anything interesting happen yesterday?"

"Well," Haruhi started unsure, "we... um..."

She flashed pink and averted her eyes as the understanding passed through the man's face and a cheeky grin graced his lips.

"Tell me," he demanded like a petulant child, rubbing his palms together enthusiastically.

 _"He should have opened a dating and matchmaking agency, not a law firm,"_ the brunette thought bitterly.

She tried to cool the heat of her cheeks, pressing the back of her hand against them, and sniffled anxiously. It was very awkward to sit there and speak about that small thing that happened between her and Kyoya with Ren-san, even though she was very close with him.

"We kissed," she blurted out unceremoniously. Ren's eyes brightened up and he stroke his belly content, something he would do frequently when he was pleased with something.

"And?" he questioned―curiosity dripping from his voice, "how was it?"

"Er..." the girl looked at the older man dumbfounded. She wasn't exactly the right person to do extravagant kiss descriptions, not that she had a lot of experience. The man drummed his fingers on the small coffee table in annoyance.

"Well," Haruhi started with a little bit of hesitation, "it was unexpected. It was cold outside and I was just wearing his shirt―"

Ren's mouth dropped open in shock, "What?" he screamed, nearly lurching out of his armchair, "you were _just_ wearing _his_ _shirt_? How did that happen?"

"Oh," Haruhi gasped embarrassed, shaking her hands, trying to negate whatever fancy ideas the man could come up with. "No, no! You misunderstood everything. It just happened that wine had got spilled on my dress, and I had to wash it. So I had to wear something else and took Kyoya's shirt."

The man snorted amused as if finding the explanation supporting his newly put forward theory, rather than dismissing the fallacious understanding he might have developed. This made Haruhi grimace. He wouldn't change his mind, would he? She sighed―if Ren-san made up his mind, then he made up his mind and nothing could help.

"I am very convinced," he said smugly with a big, wide smirk, "that he _accidentally_ spilled the wine on your dress and you _absolutely_ had to wash it."

Haruhi shook her head frustrated, "I know what you are thinking, but it is nothing you imagine at all. I already told you we are very good friends, Ren-san," she mumbled, but this time a small smile played on her lips.

"Yeah!" the man wiggled his eyebrows ceremoniously, "you are just friends. So tell me about that kiss you shared, _friends_."

"I don't really think the kiss was intended to happen," she mumbled nervously more to herself, "it's just that we had a nice time together, remember so many precious memories from the times when we both were very young and full of hope. It just made us emotional I suppose. And we kissed under the affect of being overwhelmed―"

"Did you like it?" Ren cut her, as if whatever explanation she was giving didn't matter.

Haruhi paused and looked at the man confused and then she blinked. Deep red blush covered her face, and it was a sufficient answer to Ren's question, and he just smiled.

"Oh, Haruhi dear," the old man sighed, sipping from his glass, "don't be so harsh on yourself. You deserve happiness."

Haruhi didn't respond, but shifted in place clumsily and put her empty glass on the table.

"So," suddenly Ren-san changed the topic, "your next hearing for Nakayama case is already set?"

"I think it will be in 3 weeks," she said glad that the conversation had changed into something she felt more comfortable to speak about, "I am waiting for a date approval. The legal team of Nakayama-san's brother is quiet persistent in trying to delay everything for some reason."

"Do you know why?" the man asked slowly.

"I have my suspicions," Haruhi sighed with a smug smile that was a little uncharacteristic for her. "The thing is there are some documentations on certain financial funds that needs to be reviewed, and I think those documents contain some kind of legal implications that favors Mr Nakayama's brother."

"And do you have any plans to make a case against it?" said Ren, rubbing his chin.

"I do actually. Just a bit of research and it turns out that the documents lost their legal weight after the death of Nakayama patriarch. So even if they are hoping to use them as their winning cards they have to be disappointed," Haruhi said with a wide grin.

"As always brilliant," Petersen-san noted, "If only you were this bright when it came to catching males."

Haruhi's face turned red from the very straightforward way the man put it. Ren had a habit of being overly open and brutally honest. She loved and respected that particular aspect of his character, but sometimes he put her into an uncomfortable situation.

"Anyways," Ren spoke again, seeing the girl's silence, "dear, I hope you are free after work, because I need to do some shopping, and I want you to come with me."

"I am all yours," she joked, "I don't have anything planned, but I have a request to make, too."

"What is it?" the man scratched his head eagerly, looking quite pleased with the prospect of shopping with Haruhi.

"Well," she started slowly and with a shaky intake of air, "Kyoya and I wanted to go to ski... and I want to know if I can take 3 days off in the next week―"

"Definitely!" the man screamed enthusiastically and earned Haruhi's bewildered stare, "finally something rational comes out of your mouth."

There was a small awkward silence, because Haruhi was too flustered and shocked to say anything, but then Ren broke the silence himself.

"Where are you going?" he asked curiously, tapping his fingers against the flat surface of the table.

"Hachimantai," Haruh replied with a smile, "Kyoya said he will arrange everything. Hope to relax for a few days."

"Splendid!" Ren murmured, clapping and knowingly looking at the girl.

* * *

She knew that it was not going to be pleasant when she agreed to shop with Ren-san. But whatever happened was far more torturous and exhausting than she could imagine in her wildest dreams. Her quirky boss dragged her from one shop to the other, from on boutique to the next. Her feet were already itching and stinging from all walk when finally, the man set his eyes on bright, emerald green tuxedo. Haruhi's eyes widened in astonishment, when Ren decided to try on the double-breasted evening suit. She couldn't imagine where he was planning to wear that, but it was no secret he had some eccentric taste. The selling assistant, helped him with the sizes and chose a light green dress-shirt for trying.

It took him around 10 minutes to put the suit on and when he came out, Haruhi rose her eyebrows in surprise. Despite the unconventional colour and style, it actually looked good on the man. She smiled pleasantly and thumbed up.

"You look dashing, Petersen-san," she said teasingly.

"Oh, I will go red now," he dismissed her compliment with a wave of his hands and looked at her dramatically. "I like it too. I will take it."

Haruhi sighed relieved that the shopping would be finally over now that he found the perfect suit. But as they headed to pay for the suit, Ren stopped, and his eyes sparkled. Haruhi curiously looked in the direction the man was looking and found herself staring at a very beautiful evening gown. She was never fun of dresses and fashion, but that dress looked absolutely stunning.

"You should try it on," suddenly Ren mumbled under his nose, "Haruhi, dear! Where are you?"

She knew she was doomed, when the quirky man looked at her with his sparkling eyes. She tried to retreat and shook her head vigorously, but Ren managed to drag her to the dress.

"Look at the colour," he said in awe, "it's a very tender shade of lavender. And the material is just perfect; such fine silk."

And truly, the colour of the dress was magnifying: it had a soothing, elegant charm to it. The lacy sleeves had the most detailed floral pattern she had seen and the band was covered in tiny amethyst gems, that were shining quiet brightly under the store lights. The skirt of the dress was flowing down in smooth waves and sweeping the ground.

"Try it on," Ren nearly commanded and Haruhi had to admit she really wanted to see how that absolute gorgeousness would look on her.

She didn't like shopping because she hated taking off and wearing clothes and that was true especially for the cold part of the year, when she had to take out to many things. Reluctantly she agreed and went on to try the dress. The material was very soft and even usually hard and scratchy laced sleeves and chest were pleasantly exquisite and soft against her skin. She walked clumsily out of the fitting room and earned a loud gasp of admiration both from Ren and the selling assistant.

"This dress is made for you," the man announced.

Haruhi felt uncomfortable having all the eyes staring at her. The dress was backless and her delicate shoulder blades were demonstrated. The hems of lace were surrounding her naked back. The beautiful bow right under her bare spine looked really cute. This dress was simultaneously elegant, cute and beautiful. The silk skirt was sweeping the ground as she walked to the center of the fitting era to look at her in the big mirror.

"It's so beautiful, Miss," the selling assistant murmured genuinely, "it suits you―goes well with your own tone."

"She has a very beautiful figure," said Ren somewhat proudly.

It was very beautiful, even Haruhi could tell it. But the dress was very expensive, and she had no desire to spend that much money when she still had a lot of expenses to take care of and pay her debts.

"It's very beautiful," she agreed, "I am afraid I can't buy it. It's way to expensive."

Ren had a murderous look on his face. The dress costed a fortune, and she was not one of those snooty people to buy extremely expensive things. She headed to change leaving very disappointed Ren behind her. Besides, she didn't have anywhere to wear that dress to. She never went to places where she would wear anything that luxurious and formal.

When she came out and handed the dress to the seller, she found Ren's face surprisingly happy and bright. She narrowed her eyes, trying to understand what the man had managed to plot during that short amount of time, and when they went to pay for his suit, she realized.

"I am getting it for you, Haruhi," he said with a wide grin.

"But it's too expensive," she protested, "you are making me feel uncomfortable Ren-san."

"Consider that a present from your father," he said with a smile, "I know if he was here, he wouldn't let you leave without that dress. I want you to be happy, dear."

Haruhi's eyes watered up and she looked at the chubby, cheerful man with appreciation. His face became more serious, and an encouraging twinkle appeared in his eyes as she patted the girl on the shoulder. After her father's death, she was very vulnerable, and even though, she did her best to act strong and self-sufficient, at times, Ren would notice how she crumbled under the pressure of so many things while the wounds of her heart didn't heal up. He genuinely loved her as a good friend. And sometimes had fatherly feelings for the girl who was just too stubborn to admit she was in pain or in need of help.

"Thank you Ren-san," she said with a shaking voice, pressing her arms against her sides.

"You are welcome, dear," the man said and then added with a wink, "now, you just need a good reason to get it on. I hope you will have it soon enough."

Haruhi blushed at the comment, but didn't say anything. Her eyes had a warm twinkle in them and not because she just got a very beautiful dress as a present, but someone made her feel like her father was still around. She smiled at the man, and he returned her warm gaze.

"You have a very good taste," the selling assistant said as she was packaging the dress and Ren's suit. "This dress is from a limited edition collection. The designer is Mei Yasumura."

"Really?" Haruhi said surprised, "I didn't know she started her own line of fashion. It has been such a long time since I have seen her."

"You know her," Ren inquired quite curious about her connection to the famous fashion designer.

"We're close friends," Haruhi smiled as she remembered the girl and her heavy make-up that host club loved to make fun of.

She wondered how the girl's life had turned out to be. She would really love to meet her and catch up. Hearing that she became quite a good fashion designer, made Haruhi very happy. She really was a hard-working girl and deserved to get recognition for her work and the beautiful, lavender dress with all of the precious amethyst crystals was the proof of her talent and fashion sense.

* * *

Haruhi wrapped her hands around the coffee mug she had ordered, the next day in the afternoon in the familiar buffet. It had got a lot more business today, but Haruhi had found her spot with Kyoya free. The cashier looked at her with interest when she showed up alone, without Kyoya and ordered a mug of warm coffee. The torch ballad on the radio was giving her pleasant tranquility and was cheering her up, as the weather had gotten so cold she had to wrap herself in a big woolen scarf, that Ren-san had called a hideous beavers tail. She was waiting for Kyoya, who had texted her to inform, he would be a little late.

Haruhi sipped from the warm coffee again and sniffled, as the warm vapor, coming from the coffee, tickled her nostrils. The door to the buffet was swung open. The small click on top of it made the usual noise of announcing everyone that someone walked in. Haruhi automatically turned back, and her eyes met very handsome looking Ootori. Was he getting better looking each day, or she was just losing her mind? She smiled at him when their eyes met, and he, returning her gaze, took out the gloves he was wearing.

"Haruhi," he said with a polite smile, "I am sorry to be late. There were some unexpected circumstances that required my presence."

"It's alright," she waved her hand, "I know you are very busy."

"Sir," suddenly the cashier spoke, approaching them awkwardly, "would you like coffee, too?"

"Oh, yes, please," Kyoya said cursorily, and looking back at Haruhi, winked. "He must be in awe of me―always very helpful."

"You don't say," Haruhi laughed, amused. "I am sorry for yesterday. I had so much work, and the meeting with the client got longer. But I have good some news."

Kyoya gave her a curious look and nodded her to continue. "I have talked with Ren-san about getting a few days off, and he gave his blessing. It's up to you to arrange the trip to the resort," she smiled childishly and pressed her hands around the mug, as if trying to get warmer.

Kyoya stared at her bony, bare hands for a second, and Haruhi thought he was going to make some comment on them, but then he looked back at her and nodded pleased.

"That's good," he said, "we can go at the end of the week, on 29th and save a day or so."

"That would be great," Haruhi clapped her hands, "are you sure you can see the arrangements on such a short notice."

Kyoya smirked. He just loved how naive Haruhi was and how that never changed about her. Her beautiful, innocent brown orbs stared at him prettily and his heart ached in excitement. The cashier put the cup in front of him and grinned obnoxiously. He politely smiled at the man and proceeded to taste the coffee. It smelled rather good and had a acceptable taste, especially for a cheap place like this. He noticed that Haruhi looked tired and her external cheerfulness was a bit of an act on her part. She must have been working really hard recently.

After his birthday and that mind-blowing kiss they had shared he wanted to talk to her, but didn't have the chance and now that the girl, who occupied all his recent thoughts, was sitting in front of him, looking all pretty and close, he didn't know what to say. Her cheeks were slightly rosy from the cold, and she looked really adorable wrapped in that weird grey thing―whatever it was!

"Are you looking forward to the trip" he asked coolly: his voice crisp and clear.

"Umm..." Haruhi lifted her head to face him. She didn't know how to behave around him. She felt awkward, just remembering that kiss in his apartment and even though it didn't mean anything, was just the result of moment's passion and a lot o alcohol and nostalgia, she found herself blushing like a schoolgirl. She was far tougher in her high school days. At least then, no amount of Kyoya Ootori smiling would trick her heart in this fashion. "I am. But I told you already I don't know how to skate."

"I thought commoners do those things," he joked cheekily, "don't worry, I won't let you fall."

Haruhi blushed. His words might have been just innocent friendly blabber for him, but they made her feel really flustered. She hoped he didn't know that and didn't take advantage of it. He drank from his coffee, and Haruhi admired the way he gracefully held the cup. How could one be so refined and precise with their movements?

"I will count on that," she decided to play it cool, "senpai."

He chuckled and drank more of his coffee. He was uncertain how she felt about the kiss, and she didn't say anything. Haruhi was always straightforward, if there was anything to say she would say. He decided not to speak of it either. After all, it might have put her into an uncomfortable situation, and quite frankly, he didn't know what to think of it himself.

To think that all this time, he had lived without Haruhi and any of their friends, seemed a little strange. He hoped to meet all of them too, especially that pompous fool, that had been a dear friend and changed so many things in his life for better.

Haruhi was drinking her coffee quickly as if she was in a hurry. The past days with her had been endearing and pleasant. He was glad their ways had crossed, and they could be in each other's lives again. She put her mug in the center of the table with a loud thump and got up.

"Unfortunately, I need to leave," she said apologetically, "I have a meeting with another client of mine and they will be in my office in a few minutes."

"Of course," Kyoya nodded, standing up at the same time, "I will leave too."

They headed to the door, and Kyoya put his hand on her shoulder gently. Haruhi's whole body trembled at his touch even though so many layers of clothing were separating their skin to skin contact.

"Are you free to have lunch tomorrow?" she asked as they were about to part.

"I am afraid, I am not," he said blankly, "there are things that I need to take care of and will be very busy."

Haruhi nodded in understanding. Of course, they were adults and had to work. She smiled at him and leaned to give him a small hug. She didn't know what went over her to do that, but it felt so right that she didn't even think about it.

"See you soon," she mumbled, "Kyoya."

He stood there shocked for a second, and returning her hug, nodded. She smelled sweet and fresh, like lavenders.

She smelled beautiful.

* * *

The following few days were too busy, and they didn't manage even a shortest second to spare and meet. The only thing that kept them in touch were the occasional texts. Haruhi was too laconic in her messages. Kyoya found it absolutely amusing and endearing. Haruhi's new client was a problematic old man, and she was getting frustrated at his inability to cooperate. And even though Nakayama's case was still in the process, she had to take the new case, as there was no one available to help him. Because of the new client, she even had to work on Saturday and went home when Ren-san literally kicked her out of the office.

It was a cold Sunday morning on November 29th, when she woke up and realized, she had completely forgotten about packing for the trip. Haruhi's day started with an intense panic, as she was striding in the room still in her pajamas, trying to remember where she had put her suitcase. She had agreed to meet Kyoya in the Haneda airport at 12. She highly doubted she would make there in time. Now she regretted for not letting Ren-san come and help her with the packing. She had no idea what to take with her. It was just a few days long trip. They would return on December 2nd as they already planned and scheduled both for the work and the resort.

Eventually getting frustrated, she decided to just put whatever she would normally need at home. And with that thought in mind, she stuck there several legal documents and closed her suitcase. If Hachimantai turned to be boring, at least, she would know how to keep herself busy. She was skeptical she would feel bored in Kyoya's presence, but taking a few safe steps didn't hurt.

Wrapping herself in her winter coat and knitted blue scarf, Haruhi called a taxi and set to leave for the airport. She thought Kyoya would never agree to travel by a public airplane. But he didn't object, when she declared she didn't want anything rich and fancy. Although, he insisted on getting first-class tickets, and Haruhi decided to settle, as he already went for a big compromise for a rich person like himself.

She managed to get there in time. She hated to be late, and it would have been a great embarrassment for her if she was late for the flight. As she walked to the terminals, she spotted Kyoya Ootori and her heart stopped. He looked absolutely heart-dropping. His hair was smoothly brushed back and his dashing eyes were hidden behind the dark sunglasses he was wearing. She couldn't remember him wearing glasses like this, maybe when they were cosplaying the police, he then had worn one, and she could faintly recall that she found him to be very handsome back then. But now he was all grown up, more attractive and his looks were sharp and dangerous. He didn't notice her. He was looking at his ticket absentmindedly as if he found something interesting written on it. His dark blue coat was reaching his knees and the lighter shade of blue-tinted scarf was wrapped around his neck. How the heck did he manage to be so dazzling?

She took a breath and almost scowled at her pulsing heart and walked towards him, carrying behind her the green suitcase she had had. Kyoya turned towards her and as he spotted her a soft smile appeared on his lips. He waved at her, and Haruhi waved back, approaching.

"I was worried you wouldn't come," Kyoya teased.

She breathed relieved, "I actually almost had forgotten about the trip. These past few days were just too tiresome, and I am afraid I have lost my marbles."

Kyoya laughed at her attempt to make a joke. She was cute. He was excited to spend time with her and just with her. He had arranged with Momoka Kurakano for her family resort to accept them as guests and make sure no journalists would lurk around. Momoka was in the same class with Haruhi and a avid fan of her during their host years. He could remember her having a thing for hugging Haruhi, and sincerely, he didn't mind to give the cute brunette a tight hug himself.

"Should we get our luggage taken now?" she suddenly asked.

"I suppose," Kyoya answered absentmindedly, staring at her bare hands. It was cold and she still had no gloves. What was she thinking?

No one around seemed to recognize him, and he was immensely thankful. He was originally worried when Haruhi insisted on taking a public airplane to the resort, but no one around seemed to take notice of him to his great relief. He had even worn dark sunglasses, hoping to conceal his identity from any possible reporters. Those guys 'loved' him so much they were following him everywhere. He was sure, if they caught him all dressed up for a trip with Haruhi a big scandal would break.

The trip was estimated to take around three hours. When they boarded the plane and took their place, Haruhi announced that she going to sleep. He could never sleep during the trips in the plane: not only he was always busy with work, but also, he could never fall asleep in chair in the plane. Haruhi, on the other hand, slept like an angel. He looked at her calm and serene face, and wondered how she managed to fall asleep so fast. He always fell asleep with difficulty and woke up with difficulty.

The book Haruhi had given to him for his birthday was in his backpack. He hat taken it with him. It seemed Haruhi spent a great thought on her choice of the book. "The girl who lost her wings" was a book about a girl who gave her wings up for finding happiness, only realizing that her happiness had always been there with her. Her happiness was her wings that gave her the freedom to fly and see the world. Kyoya could relate to the character, because he, too, gave up his happiness for obtaining happiness that was never his own.

One who runs after happiness will ran past it. That's why one should walk the path with patience and tranquility in their heart, so when they meet their happiness, they won't miss it and chase something else sparkling in the horizon. Haruhi knew that he chased his happiness and gone way too far after the empty sparkles. The book was about happiness that had been given up for something trivial. And now the girl tried to get back her wings, and Kyoya wondered if she would ever get them back and would he ever get his happiness back...

The plane landed a little late from the scheduled time. It was 3 o'clock already when they took his car to the resort. Haruhi still felt tired and dizzy from the flight even though she was asleep the entire time.

"I can lend you my shoulder to sleep," Kyoya suggested, innocently smiling and then winked.

"How much is it going to cost me?" she teased back, but then leaned against him, "I shouldn't have slept. It's just that I don't like flights."

"You will be alright," Kyoya assured her, "once we get to the hotel, you can take a little rest and eat. You haven't eaten anything since morning, have you?"

She shook her head. She had completely forgotten. She was so busy with not being late that she didn't remember about getting some nutrition into her body. Kyoya's shoulder felt strangely comfortable place to lean against. She closed her eyes for a moment and as his smell entered her nose, the hormones in her body woke up at once, bothering her with their improper suggestions. She couldn't just turn up and sexually harass her school senpai. The thought, although, was too weird, and she let out a small chuckle. Someone should splash her with cold water.

The car reached and stopped at the gates of a very beautiful looking castle-like building. It must have been the hotel they were going to stay at. Before she would manage to get out of the car, Kyoya was already out and helped her to step out of the car. The stuff, working in the hotel, took their luggage and a very cheerful woman escorted them inside the castle.

"The room is as you have requested, sir," the woman said cheerfully, leading them through the corridor, "I hope you will enjoy your stay here."

Kyoya politely nodded and gave her a reserved smile when she looked back to check his reaction.

She opened the door to a large, lavishly decorated and furnished room, and politely bowing, left. Haruhi stepped inside and the first thing she spotted was their suitcases. The workers were fast. She looked around curiously and noted that it must have been very expensive suite.

"There are two bedrooms here," Kyoya suddenly informed her, "I hope you don't mind sharing a common hall with me."

She hadn't even thought of bedrooms. Come to think of it, it would have been really uncomfortable if there was only one. She was sure she would end up sleeping in the salle, on the sofa. After all, Kyoya was paying. It would have been rude if she took the bedroom. What was she even thinking?

"Oh," she mumbled, "It's quite alright with me. This place is huge. I am sure it would take a few seconds to spot each other here."

Her weak attempt at joking, earned a small chuckle. Kyoya walked to the door on the side and opened it.

"Don't get lost," he said with a laugh, "keep yourself in my sight!"

She gave him a military salute and he laughed. "Copy that, sir!"

He stood there at the door a moment longer and then walked in without saying anything, even though Haruhi could swear that he wanted to say something. Staying alone in the room, she took her suitcase and walked towards the other door. The bedroom inside was so luxurious that it more irritated Haruhi than pleased her. She liked things simple and everything in the room was overdone for her. She changed her clothed and wore something more light. After all, it was very warm inside, and she was too tired of the stuffy clothes she wore. She took one of her white button up blouses and wore a mantis green jumper-dress over it. Now she felt free and could move her legs easily.

It was dinner time when they left the room. She wanted to have the meal in the resort's cafeteria. There were a few foreigners there. Haruhi wondered if everyone in Japan were just way too busy to go to the resort. Kyoya didn't seem to pay mind to anything. He looked very cheerful―cheerful by Ootori standards.

"Strawberries special for you," he said, putting a bowl filled with the blood-red, sweet berries.

She smiled. He still remembered that she liked strawberries. She had mentioned it when they were still in high school.

"Would you like to go for a walk around the resort after the dinner?" he asked again, drinking juice from his glass.

"It would be great," she mumbled, getting her hands on the strawberries. "Oh, god these things are so tasty."

There was a small silence. Kyoya looked at the beautiful woman, sitting in front of him, and sighed. The way her smooth cheeks were glowing and her plump lips were pressing around the strawberries, was giving him uncomfortable ideas.

Years ago, Honey-senpai had asked him, _if it was fine with him, wasn't he interested in her_ and he had dismissed by saying that he found something more valuable that he didn't want to lose―his friend's happiness. Would he have done the same if he was sent back in time, would he let his friend get the girl?

He blinked and swallowed, because the answer that came to his mind was unexpected: Yes, he would. He clenched his hands into tight fists and bit his lip. He could have never taken away something his friend cherished the most, her love, the beautiful commoner's love. He would know that it would never work for them. They appeared to be in the verge of marrying and starting a family. Did he miss his happiness? Did he let it slide by?

"Haruhi," he suddenly spoke, getting the girl's attention, "I was reading the book you had given me for my birthday..."

"Oh," she said with a smile, "do you like it?"

"I didn't finish it yet," he shook his head, "I was wondering if Ruru ever finds her wings..."

"You want spoilers," Haruhi tsked and shook her head disapprovingly, "I am not going to tell you. Just when you find out let me know."

"Do you think I have lost my wings?" his voice was serious.

She looked up at him and her eyes widened at the sadness lingering in his grey orbs. "I..." she stammered, not knowing what to say.

Kyoya held her hand and looked into her eyes, "If I ever happen to give up my wings," he said, "don't let me..."

She nodded. It was an unusual exchange and she didn't know how to respond. Being an adult was way harder than she imagined.

The dinner went quietly after that. It appeared none of them found anything to say. Memories of the past started to come by and remind them of who they used to be. Kyoya's mind was occupied with those memories where Haruhi was always present. Maybe all he needed to let his restraints free... maybe... to break the rules.

* * *

"Please senpai," she screamed as they rolled around again in the big ice arena.

Haruhi's pale cheeks were flushed. She was clenching Kyoya's arms and leaning against him for leverage. Skating on ice was way too exhilarating, and if only she knew it, she would have done this much earlier.

"I am not going to let you fall," he said with a laugh. He might have been twisted, but he really enjoyed the way Haruhi clung to him and held his arms tightly. It gave him a weirdly triumphant feeling.

They skated forward on ice and he held her closer. Her body smelled sweeter and sweeter and clouded all his senses. Haruhi had an affect on him, no one ever had. He was very glad for the opportunity to spend his time with her in the resort. He specifically made sure there would be no one in the resort he would recognize him and it was maybe the reason there were only couple of foreign guests.

"Kyoya," she breathed loudly, her thin body in his arms and he found himself unable not to gasp. "This is so much fun. Should have done this way sooner."

He kept looking at her and the the way she was swirling on the ice, and his heart started to beat faster.

"Let me try on my own," she said with breathless laugh, as they stopped, "I won't fall."

"Okay," he said with a smile, "I will hold you to your word, don't you dare to drop your bottom on the ice."

She giggled and having herself free from his hands, swung forward. She learnt fast, didn't she? Kyoya stared at her with amusement and forgot for a moment to move himself. The evening had already fallen and the stars were shining and shedding their light through the glass ceiling above the ice-skate rink.

He moved forward, skating near her, and then suddenly she stumbled forward, and falling forward, nearly fell. Kyoya caught her in the air.

"Didn't I tell you not to fall," he said with a mock-serious tone.

She giggled again, not moving and straightening herself, as if she liked being in his arms, "You also told me you will not let me fall."

He stared at her and unable to hold himself back leaned forward and kissed her plump, rosy, lips.

" _Screw the rules_ ," he thought as her hands came to wrap around his neck.

* * *

 **A/N-This chapter was actually supposed to be longer. I have cut a huge portion of it and added it to the next chapter. It was getting way too long. So more sentimental developments will be in the next one. I hope you like this story. What do you think about Haruhi's and Kyoya's relationship so far?**


	8. Chapter 8

Haruhi closed her eyes and wearily rubbed her temples. That kiss... it had burned her heart, curving itself in the depths of her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about those wet lips, enveloping hers, making her heart beat erratically as she felt his warm hands around her body, keeping her safe. The chilly cold air in the ice rink had brushed gently against her flushed cheeks, and his grey eyes stared down at her intensely. He didn't say anything, he leaned forward for another kiss, and that time she was sure her heart would explode.

The morning was pleasant. The last day of autumn started with bright and clean sky, and the tender, late November sun shined in the horizon, spreading its sweet light over the waking resort. She had woken up early and walked down to the cafeteria. She was exhausted and didn't sleep well the previous night. The kiss Kyoya had planted on her lips didn't allow her to get a wink of sleep. They didn't spoke about it after he broke the kiss and stared at her curiously. Did it mean anything?

She sighed and wrapped her hands around the coffee mug. The cafeteria was quiet. The other guests didn't wake up yet. There was only a young couple sitting a few tables away from Haruhi. She absentmindedly stared at the woman who was chatting aimlessly, and the guy was smiling at her, bored out of his mind, yet pretending that he was immensely interested. She shook her head with a laughter when wondered if she bored Kyoya, too. Did people just pretend to be interested when they cared about you? Did Kyoya care about her?

The thoughts had hindered when a heavily clothed toddler made his way into the cafeteria, screaming his head off and speedily running to Haruhi. His dad ran after him, calling his name, which was a rather unusual foreign name, and striding towards them. As soon as the child reached her, he wrapped his tiny hands around her bare legs and, clinging to her, leaned his head against her legs. It was so unexpected that Haruhi sat there for a moment in complete shock.

"Matteo," the man called as he got close to them.

Haruhi looked up at him, and a very tall foreigner with light brown hair and green eyes stood before her. He looked very embarrassed. "I am sorry, Miss," he mumbled with a thick accent, "Matteo, please come here."

He tried to pull the boy away from Haruhi's legs, but the little thing had clung to her like a glue. Haruhi leaned forward and scooped up the boy, who eagerly accepted her arms and, wrapping his hands around her neck, put his small head on her chest. The man turned red from embarrassment and apologized one more time, while Haruhi didn't know quite frankly how to act.

"Mummy," the child murmured sleepily.

She gently stroked his head and looked at the man who shyly averted his gaze. "I am very sorry, Miss," he said finally with a polite, but timid tone, "his mother had passed away and I... I thought a trip would make him a little cheerful. I am very sorry for disturbing you."

His mother had passed away. Haruhi's eyes welled up. She, too, knew the feeling very well. Her mother had passed away when she was 4 years old. And her father had left her recently, leaving her all alone in the world. She knew how this little child felt, not seeing mommy around anymore.

"It's alright," she mumbled, gently brushing the boys soft hair with her fingertips. He was clinging to her, clutching the fabric of her white chiffon dress and knitted grey jacket.

Haruhi gestured the man to take a seat with her and join for the breakfast, as she was so confused and didn't know how else to approach the matter. The man nodded, still feeling very much afraid to look at her face or into her eyes. He clumsily dragged the chair and sat down and made another attempt to pull away little Matteo, who seemed very much fond of Haruhi's arms and apparently didn't intend to leave.

"Haruhi," she suddenly heard her name and turned to face Kyoya, who was walking towards her and coldly staring at the man sitting in front of her.

Haruhi absentmindedly and completely dazed stared at the handsome Ootori, who looked even more attractive that morning, and her heart throbbed with loud bangs, threatening to burst out of her chest. His black hair bangs were messily falling down on his forehead and his silver eyes were staring at her with unusual calculated curiosity. He had pair of dark jeans on him and wore a blue button up shirt and a darker shade of sweater over it, so that his collar was resting on the hems of the dark blue sweater. She let out a small gasp and didn't care if it was too obvious.

"Kyoya," she mumbled, "you had woken up."

"I am sorry," he said, walking closer and putting his hand on her shoulder, "I had a call from the company."

He stared at the man coldly, but then smiled politely and greeted him. His icy stare unnerved the man and, blinking his eyelids several times, he returned Kyoya's greetings.

"I will go," he said, getting up, "Matteo needs to have his special breakfast now."

Haruhi nodded and tried to give the little boy back to his father. The boy protested by wrapping his hands around her neck more tightly. Kyoya looked at Haruhi warmly and then looked at the man, and there was a blank warning in his eyes. He was way too shocked to come down and find Haruhi sitting with this twit. His child apparently decided to take Haruhi hostage, and the man didn't have the decency to pull him away more forcefully. Of course, she didn't say anything. The girl was too kind and compassionate for her own good. And the idiot took advantage of her and situated himself at her table.

For a moment, he wondered if he was being overly dramatic and unnecessarily angry towards the man, but he just couldn't do a damn thing about it. When he saw the man around Haruhi, his blood boiled in his veins, and he hardly controlled himself not to come and pull Haruhi away. He was in such a big shit, if he felt so possessive over her. What was he supposed to do? Lock the feelings away or just act on them like he did yesterday in the ice rink. He didn't know. She didn't give any indication she hated him and the kiss, but she didn't say she approved it or liked him.

Haruhi leaned down and put the boy on the floor. Kyoya looked at her slender arms and the way she held the boy. She was so kind and caring. She would be a great mother and he had no idea what came over him to even think that. The white knee length dress she was wearing was too light for the weather and even though it was warm inside, he had no idea why she was so uncaring about her well-being. Even the knitted cotton jacket seemed very light.

He walked closer and placed his arm around her thin waist and pulled her closer to him. It startled Haruhi, and she looked at him surprised. The man stared at them for a second, apologized again, and scooping up the toddler hurriedly, left the table.

Haruhi stared at him, and he smirked at her like a child who just did something mischievous. "I leave you alone for a moment and you find you new friends," he complained with a small laugh.

"You scared the poor guy, the way you glared at him," Haruhi shook her head. "He recently lost his wife and was very heartbroken. His son thought I am his mother. Poor, little thing!"

"I am sure he was very heartbroken," Kyoya said dryly, though Haruhi didn't notice the change in his tone.

She sighed and let him lead her to the table on the corner. It was strange to have breakfast with Kyoya―strange, but pleasant. He poured her tea and put sugar cubes in her cup. Haruhi beamed at him and accepted the cup. He chuckled and started to spread jam on the warm toast.

"What?" he asked with a grin, when realized Haruhi was gazing at him intently.

She blinked her eyes startled and looked around confused as if not realizing that she was staring. Kyoya chuckled and handed the toast with jam to the shocked girl.

"Do you like me, Haruhi?" he teased her. And even though the question was more of a joke to poke fun at her, he really hoped to hear yes.

"Are you flirting with me?" she demanded with a laugh of her own, seemingly relaxing her tense shoulders.

"Possibly," Kyoya said in a serious tone and sipped from his mug.

Haruhi swallowed the liquid in her mouth and coughed. The small smile that was playing on her lips disappeared and was replaced with bewilderment. Did he really think of her that way? She looked at his soulful eyes and graceful face, precisely perfect features and wondered if this man sitting in front of her could think of her as a woman, not a friend, but a woman. Why was she even thinking about it? She didn't know! It really didn't matter, she never longed to be liked as a woman, anyways.

"So, are you ready to go for a good long hiking today?" he suddenly spoke, making her heartbeats slow down for a second.

And she thought he was serious. Of course, Kyoya Ootori was teasing her. She was never the type of woman he would like. They could be crime partners perhaps, but he never thought of her as a girl. In school, it was very much obvious that while he was slightly more respectful, he was also very much indifferent. But now...

"Right," she said in a breathy voice, as if suddenly learning how to talk. "It would be fun."

He smiled and held her hand. "Does something bother you?" he said gently and his gaze melted in her eyes. The touch of his cold fingers made her shiver, sweetly.

"It's nothing really," she mumbled, trying to come up with an answer, "I was thinking about the work in the office. There is so much to do and I still need so much to prepare."

Kyoya pulled his hand away and nodded lightly. He could tell she was lying. She wasn't exactly good at it, and he could see it in her beautiful eyes. The real question was―why... why was she lying? Was there something that made her upset?

* * *

Her coat was thin and light. The cold wind was brushing against her cheeks, coloring them with tender blush. The periwinkle blue scarf, wrapped around her neck was dancing in the air as she walked forward through the narrow path. Despite the chilly air and the cold wind, the sun was smiling in the baby blue sky. They were quiet. The fallen leaves snapped and shuttered under their feet, filling up the gloomy silence. They were dry and crisp and cracked under the heavy winter shoes.

"Did you write back to Tamaki?" suddenly Kyoya asked, catching up with her.

She looked back at him curiously and shook her head, "No," she mumbled apologetically, "I didn't really have time and quite honestly didn't know what to write."

Kyoya felt tinge of relief and his reaction to her response surprised himself. He didn't know why he was happy that she didn't contact him. He had a strange childish presumption that if Tamaki came back Haruhi would just slip away from his life. He wanted all of her attention, and it bothered him.

"You still will have time to respond back," he said with a smile, "I am sure Tamaki won't mind to get a letter late."

She smiled and nodded, "He won't," she agreed with a laugh, "too busy with his work and girlfriend."

She smiled so prettily. He walked after her and could smell her soft smell. Her short hair were gently vibrating in the air, as the breeze was passing through her brown strands. He wanted to reach forward and stroke them gently. He knew she would find it odd, if he did that. He smiled to himself as the strange idea lingered in his mind in the form of weird fantasy.

"It's very nice here," she gasped, "I couldn't imagine one place to have this many colours."

"It is," Kyoya agreed, "would you like to walk to the the side of the river?"

The artificially made, small waterfall was surrounded with trees, that stood there proudly, showing their leaves in autumn warm shades. As they walked down, the wind became stronger, ruffling Kyoya's hair. She looked back and grinned mischievously, pointing at his hair. He shook his head annoyed.

"What is so funny?" he grumbled.

"You look kind of cute," she said suddenly, and her face turned red as the realization hit her that she expressed her thought out loud.

She closed her mouth with her palm and averted her eyes. Kyoya's heartbeat grew faster. She thought he looked cute. He chuckled and, walking closer, sat next to her on the boulder. He looked at her closely. Her cheeks were burning red, and she looked so adorable with that flustered expression on her face.

"It's a first time for me that someone calls me cute," he said with a laugh, "usually people think I am evil."

Haruhi looked at him innocently and tilting her chin up, complained, "well, if you didn't glare at people with your intimidating ways, I doubt people would think you are evil."

"I have intimidating ways?" he questioned amused.

"Of course, you do," she snapped, "when I first came to the club, you scared the hell out of me. And don't tell me it was just a joke when you said you will find me if I tried to run away."

Kyoya looked into her eyes and smirked, "it wasn't a joke," he said seriously, "if you run away, I will find you."

His tone seemed sincere, and Haruhi stared at the raven haired man bewildered. His eyes were so intense, she found her stomach flipping, just gazing into them. She pressed her hands at the sides of her grey coat and gulped anxiously.

"I don't plan on running away," she said slowly, looking at him, not understanding just what happened and why she felt so nervous.

"That's good," Kyoya laughed, "because I don't plan on letting you, either."

"Anyways," she said, clearing her throat, obviously feeling uncomfortable by the jokes he made, "you are not as bad, as you may made yourself to be."

He raised his head to look at her surprised. Her words had shuttered something inside him. She always saw him behind all of his masks and pretenses. She saw him naked, alone with his true self―something he himself sometimes couldn't see.

"Thank you for seeing the good in me, Haruhi," he said softly.

They didn't speak after that. There was very little to say. They started to walk. The scenery was beautiful, and walking together was enjoyable. They had wanted to relax like this for weeks, and now they finally got the chance. Something had been disconnected, something had changed after they had the small conversation on the bank of the river, sitting on the smooth boulder. She knew it, and he knew it too. They both were playing a silent game with each other, and they both were not aware of it. Although Kyoya could tell the way the petite girl by his side was glancing at him―curious, he couldn't tell what was bothering her.

It was strangely silent and at the same time fulfilling to walk in silence side by side. It was as if they both desired silence to think. Life was harder than they imagined years ago. There was so much that people kept unsaid, so much that they hid from each other and sighed within themselves in silence. It was the last day of the month. The last day of autumn. The December would bring the Christmas and then the New Year. One more year would flip as if nothing happened.

It was getting colder as the daylight was fading gradually. The days were shorter and the night was falling earlier. It was one of the disadvantages of the winter. It was still light outside the sun hadn't set yet, but the thickened wind blowing unkindly. Haruhi rubbed her palms together, as the cold air started to freeze her muscles. Suddenly she felt Kyoya's hands on hers. When she looked at him, he didn't say anything, just smiled and wrapped his much bigger hands around hers. His hands were warm. She felt how the blood started to flow in her veins as he warmth coated her petrified skin.

"You should wear gloves," he said with a sigh, "don't get dress so lightly. It's cold."

He rubbed her hands and then raised them up and brought them closer to his lips. Her heart almost jumped out of her chest when his lips lightly brushed against her knuckles. He blew his warm breath on her cold fingers and smiled.

"Don't walk out without gloves," he said again and put her hands in his own pockets. She tensed when her body pressed against his. He was so close. She could smell him. Her breathing stopped in her lungs. His body was so rigid and lifeless against hers, even though he was really warm.

"I don't have gloves," she laughed, "it's no big deal, don't worry!"

He scowled at her and shook his head, "I don't want to hear excuses," he said sternly, as if he was scolding a child.

She laughed nervously and then taking one of her hands out of his pocket, give him a salute, "Copy that, sir!"

"Don't get cheeky," he snorted, pulling her hand back into his warm pocket, "I am serious. You are just dressing up like it's summer outside."

She wanted to retort and complain how everyone were commanding her on how she needs to dress up, when it was no business of theirs, and that she was an adult, knowing what to do, but a sudden voice interrupted her highly explosive outburst.

They both turned to the direction of the voice and faced an elderly woman. She had a small booth, selling different colourful things. She smiled at them and gestured towards the things she was selling.

"Have you already hanged a wish-bottle on the wish-tree?" she asked, rubbing her palms together, trying to warm them up.

Haruhi childishly followed the freezing air bulbs that escaped the woman's mouth as she spoke. There were beautiful bottles in different colours and shapes on her stall. She looked at the young people expectantly, hoping to sell something before the day ended.

"What kind of wish-tree?" Haruhi asked curiously, eyeing the goods she had placed before them.

"Oh, you don't know," the woman smiled, "there is a tree up there..."

She raised her hand to motion towards the small hills that had turned blue and merged with the horizon. "People write their wishes put them in the bottles and hung them on the tree."

Haruhi smiled, and the idea seemed really cute. Something sentimental, something that she didn't care about. But now she was in a beautiful place with a handsome man, and her emotions were too thin, and she was too touchy. She leaned forward and picked up a clean glass with tender blue lid.

"That's a good one," the old woman smiled, "you and your young man do look good together."

Haruhi shook her head flustered and then realized that there was no need to convince the stranger that there was nothing between them. She eyed Kyoya cautiously, and he beamed at her.

"How much does it cost?" suddenly Kyoya asked, stepping forward and reaching for his wallet.

"No need to get it for me, Kyoya-kun," she mumbled, shaking her head and trying to find her purse, which she lad left in the hotel in her room.

"It's alright," Kyoya smiled and then winking added, "I will find a way to get my money back from you."

"Seems like you fancy the idea of me being indebted to you," she scowled. He tsked cheerfully and handed the woman 1000¥ banknote.

The woman looked at the blue paper and shook her head, "I don't have change," she complained.

"It's alright," Kyoya said grumpily, putting the money on the stall, "you liked that one, right Haruhi?"

She nodded and took the bottle. The woman thanked them, and they politely nodded and left. She pressed the bottle awkwardly against her chest. Wondering what actually she was going to write and put in that box. Number of things crossed her mind. As they continued to walk back the wind became stronger and more persistent in its attempts to get under her bones. She started to shiver and her teeth started to chatter from cold. Kyoya's warm arm suddenly enveloped her small waist and pulled her close into his warmth. She looked at him surprised and he smiled gently.

"Would you want to write your own wish and put it in the same bottle as mine?" she asked, when they were reaching the hotel.

He didn't say anything for a moment as if weighing pros and cons of her suggestion, but then he nodded, "It would be interesting I suppose," he said, "something I haven't done before."

"I haven't either," she confessed dreamily, "means it is something worth trying."

"Apparently, we have been the world's worst teenagers," he joked, "didn't do any of the fun stuff."

She laughed prettily, her white cute teeth peeping behind her small smile. Her plump lips curved sweetly, shocking his system and making him think things he was not supposed to. She incited feelings, thoughts and sensations in his brain that he didn't think existed. He was getting gradually drunk with her presence, and that was a problem.

* * *

The hot water in the tub surrounding her body, made her feel relaxed. She didn't have the luxury to lie like this in the tub for a while. This hotel must have cost fortunes. The interior design looked really expensive and extravagant. It wasn't something she could afford even with her salary as a well paid lawyer. The bubbles in the tub were tickling her smooth skin. She sighed and threw her head back, deciding to enjoy the rare opportunity not to care about anything.

She was about to cut herself from her surroundings by putting headphones on and immerse in the waves of her favourite music when she heard a knock. Who was it? Maybe the hotel stuff needed something from her. She sighed and reluctantly left the warmth of the tub. Wrapping herself in the towel-robe, she slipped into her soft slippers and, hoping she looked decent, went to open the door. She didn't wait for another knock when she got to the door, but was surprised to see Kyoya standing there when she opened it. Seeing her cladded in a bathrobe, Kyoya awkwardly smiled. She cleaned her throat―her face had flushed.

"Come in," she invited him, stepping aside. "I am sorry for my appearance, I was taking a bath. I thought it's the hotel cleaner."

"I am sorry," Kyoya walked in, elegantly fixing his expensive wrist-watch, "I have caused you trouble."

"Not at all," she blushed, "I was done. The water was cold anyways."

Kyoya looked at her sideways, and he couldn't stop but wonder how her petite body looked underneath the ugly bear-suit she was wearing.

"I came to give you the wish I wrote," he said nonchalantly, striding to the center of her bedroom, as if inspecting for something extraordinary.

"You have already wrote yours," she exclaimed surprised, "I didn't even think about it until know."

He gave her nod and suddenly walked to the side-table standing next to Haruhi's bed. She raised her eyebrows surprised, but didn't say anything.

"There it is," Kyoya smiled, taking the wish-bottle.

He took out a small paper from his pocket and opening the bottle folded and put into it. He closed the lid and placed it back on the wooden surface of the table.

"I hope your wish will come true," Haruhi said softly when he turned to look at her.

He smiled. Gently. Haruhi rubbed her fingers awkwardly. His gaze was so soft. She wondered what he was thinking. He didn't say anything. She shifted to face towards the mini-bar in her room.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked, walking to the bar. "Tea, maybe? I have found some amazing tea collection in that drawer."

He nodded. The room was tidy. Haruhi didn't really make a mess, like his ex-wife used to. The little bitch would just unpack her stuff and throw them anywhere she would manage. Someone ended up always cleaning after her, and he wouldn't care if the same thing didn't happen in hotels, where he didn't want to call the cleaners every moment. He shook his head. Why would he even compare her to Haruhi? They obviously were too different. Haruhi was a down to earth, sweet and compassionate person―someone with brains and heart.

"So, you still haven't thought what you are going to write for a wish," he said casually, trying to distract himself from looking too inappropriately at the girl.

"No," she laughed, taking out mugs from the cabinet, "sometimes we think we know what we want. But then when we actually think what we want the most, we realize there is really very little and all of those, even then, are trivial."

Kyoya didn't say anything. Her words gradually started to make their way into his feelings. He was a man of reason and logic, not one of feelings and emotions. But what Haruhi said was true, and he could feel it with his heart. Everything one desires eventually would be reduced into a few important things that actually mattered. Not everything we want is actually what would make us happy.

"Here," she gave him the cup full of tea, "there is nowhere to sit here. Do you want to sit in the entrance room?"

"Of course," he agreed with a smile.

She didn't mind looking homely in his presence which actually made him a little more happy than he would admit. She was a beautiful, intelligent woman―one he could spend his life with happily. He remembered the old saying of beating the wife on the wedding day for a happy life. Something perhaps his father would find inescapable. Metaphorically of course, but the old man believed a tough and strict order over life partners. Blamed him for his wife's unfaithfulness. Now, Haruhi was someone he could say shared his value of freedom and respect. Someone who didn't need to be beaten to be loving. Not that he ever thought of it.

What kind of absurd he had been forced to live in to have this thoughts. The absurd of finding normal human qualities in his school kohai seemed almost miraculously liberating. And even after all happened they, still thought he should live his life the way they envisioned. Yoshio Ootori didn't care one bit about personal and emotional needs, labeling everything he didn't like 'a sign of weakness'. He realized he could be 'weak' with Haruhi, and it wouldn't change anything.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked with a soft smile, sipping from her mug.

"Family traditions," he laughed, "my family and particularly my father wants me to be either back with my wife or get married with someone else."

Her smile faded, and she looked at Kyoya emphatically. "They are wrong to force you to make decisions about important things in life," she said sighing, "but I also understand their sentiments."

Kyoya raised his eyebrows surprised, "You do?" he questioned curiously. It was not something Haruhi could understand. It seemed strange she would say that.

"They love you, in their own way, I suppose," she said, looking away at the big oil on canvas paintings in the room. "They have lived their entire life believing the things they try to mold you into. They are wrong, but not out of malice, but out of ignorance. To think about it, it's kind of evil―the worst evil, right?"

She laughed and Kyoya looked at her fascinated―she truly was an extraordinary woman. "That's an interesting notion," he said.

"When my dad was alive, it annoyed me how much he loved to baby me, how overprotective he was. I was genuinely getting irritated by his affections and his constant surveillance to make sure I am happy," she snorted, a smile lingering on her lips, but then her face darkened with grimace and she bit her lip, "Now... now I would give everything to have him here and pester me about my clothes and hair. To secretly follow me to shops and do all of the things I hated generally..."

Kyoya had fallen silent. There wasn't anything to say. He knew Haruhi didn't expect him to say anything.

"...your father just doesn't understand," she said, patting on his shoulder, "but I don't think he forces you to do things out of malice."

How very naive of her! He smiled. Of course, she would think so nicely and highly of everyone. But she just didn't know his father well enough.

"But doesn't mean you should let him," she added with a cheeky smile.

"If I need a lawyer, are you going to help me?" he joked.

She laughed and nodded. Spending time with her was nice, calm, and relaxing. She made him feel happy.

* * *

The first day of winter arrived swiftly. Haruhi woke up in the morning of December 1st and discovered a nice breakfast tray left on her side-table. She wondered how the maid had gotten in so early in the morning, and how she managed to do it so silently, until she saw the small note from Kyoya. He had left to take care of the schedule appointments for tomorrow flight back to Tokyo.

She smiled at his thoughtfulness to leave her a tray of food and wondered how he managed to get in and leave without waking her up when she was such a light sleeper. The day, on the other hand, seemed gloomy and cold. The sky was visible from her window, and it didn't show any promise of a day full of sunshine. Not that she expected anything from December morning, but still compared to the other days it seemed rather dreary.

She started to have her breakfast with a sigh. They would leave tomorrow, and everything would be back to normal: work, home, work, home. She knew she couldn't break the cycle. And she got so accustomed to it, she didn't exactly want to break it. Next week was the court hearing and she had so much work to do to prepare. She wondered if her initial wish to become a lawyer was really that smart.

She got dressed quickly. Kyoya would have called her clothes "irresponsible". But she didn't have time to shop for a new wardrobe, and Ren-san would be actually proud of her if anything. She looked kind of nice in her dark blue trench coat with those grey winter shoes with high thick heels. She looked at the shoes for a moment. She didn't know why she packed them. It was a gift from her father. She usually didn't like wearing them: they were uncomfortable for running, and she wanted to keep them new.

They had planned yesterday to go to that wish-tree place to hung the wish bottle. Only she didn't wrote any wish and placed it in the bottle. She was so tired in the evening after spending the entire day walking around with Kyoya, that after their tea, went straight to bed and had fallen asleep like a baby. She took out a small notebook and tearing a page, wrote something silly. Something she wanted. Something she wouldn't want anyone to read. Something about Kyoya Ootori.

When she took the bottle to put the small paper piece inside it, a very childish, part of her nudged her to read what Kyoya wished. Of course, it was for a short second, she quickly schooled herself into her normal self and, placing her wish next to Kyoya's, closed the bottle. There was no need to know what he wished. Whatever it was she hoped it would come true, but it had nothing to do with her.

When she went down to the cafeteria, to return her tray, the dumbfounded maid, told her completely shocked that she shouldn't have done it, but she liked to keep things simple. She turned to find smirking Kyoya Ootori, amused and content glancing at her.

"Good morning," she said with a smile, when he didn't say anything and continued to stare at her.

"Did you enjoy your breakfast?" he asked with a smile.

"Thank you. It was very thoughtful of you. Are you done with the scheduling?"

"Yes," he grinned, "I even had time to go to the town and get you a present."

Haruhi lifted her eyebrows and looked at the raven haired Ootori quizzically. There was a small box in his hand. It was wrapped with a nice pink bow. She concluded it was wrapped in the shop.

"Christmas came early?" she asked, taking the box from him.

"You could say," he beamed at her, "I just thought you needed to keep your hands warm."

There was a pair of white, fluffy, soft gloves in the box. He had gotten her gloves, after complaining the whole days yesterday that she needed to wear them.

"Thank you," she mumbled, brushing her fingers over the soft fabric.

He searched her features for sign of dislike and, finding none, smiled, "I am glad you like it. Now wear them, because we need to go. Tomorrow we will leave. We better make sure we enjoy every moment."

She beamed at him, and he smiled again in response.

The gloves were warm and soft against her skin. They actually looked beautiful. She pressed her palms against her cheeks, as if to check out the softness. Kyoya chuckled, seeing her do that. They walked out of the hotel short after having a cup of hot chocolate. The first day of winter was cold. The cold air stung their faces.

"I would never think I would meet you years later and spend time with you like this," Haruhi said, breathing out misty air.

"Is that good or... bad?" Kyoya scanned her face from the side.

She tilted her head to face him. She snorted lightly and then laughed, "Is that a trick question?"

He paused and looked at her, carefully, almost as if through her. His face was blank, and she could see nothing beyond the mask he carefully presented. But then his face lit up and shook his head and continued to walk.

"You speak as if I ever tricked you," his voice sounded amused.

"Yes," she agreed mockingly, "did you ever trick me? I can't remember all of those four thousand five hundred times you have tricked me."

"Where did you get that number?" he laughed and looked back at her pretty face.

"Where did you get the price of that vase I have broken from?" she smirked.

"No," he chuckled, "you can't seriously blame me for that."

She slipped forward and, hitting her feat against a small stone, nearly fell. Kyoya managed to catch her in time. "You made a habit of falling down," he murmured.

"I just hope you will catch me," she said seriously, and there was a soft twinkle in her eyes.

He cleaned his throat and helped her to stand on her feet. They continued to walk in silence. The air had become a little strange. It seemed humid, almost as if it had rained a minute ago. The sky had darkened, and the sun was veiled behind the thick gloom. First day of winter looked dreadful. The small path took them to the tree. It was bowing under the weight of all the small bottles hung on it. It looked ridiculous if anything.

Haruhi looked at the tree with interest and reached for the bottle in her pocket. There was no free branch to hung it. She looked around the tree and then motioned Kyoya to look at a upper branch with free space that she couldn't reach. He smiled and took the bottle. He wondered what Haruhi wrote. It always seemed he could understand what she wanted and wished the most, but at times, she did things that surprised even him. It was hard to tell what should would wish.

"Done," he smiled after attaching the bottle to the tree.

"Do you think they will come true?" she asked, eyeing the tree.

Kyoya smiled, "if you really want your wishes to come true," he said, "hanging them on the tree is not the best method. It's the most cute way I suppose. But definitely the least effective."

"And I wondered where the practical skeptic in the you disappeared? Welcome back!"

"You are the one who asked my opinion," he accused her, and she grinned at him.

"It's winter already. I wished it snowed," she said dreamily. Her voice was soft. She looked pretty in her blue coat and those fluffy white gloves. Kyoya looked at her petite silhouette and sighed. If only things were simple. The feelings of friendship were flying out of the window. He saw a beautiful woman in her that he didn't want just to be friends with. The more time he spent with her, the more he felt he wanted to be close to her. What would she say if she knew? _if you really want your wishes to come true hanging them on the tree is not the best method._ His own words came to his mind.

A small silence followed, and then Kyoya put his arm on her shoulder and pulled her close, "Let's go back," he said, "have lunch and ski. I remember you enjoying it quite a bit."

"That's a good idea," she beamed, allowing his hand to wrap around her narrow waist.

The sky's gloom had darkened a few shades more by the time they reached the hotel territory and were walking back to the building through the beautiful landscape surrounding it. The wind started to blow more. And then Haruhi felt it―the first soft drops of snow falling from the dark clouds. She felt it on her face. It was snowing. They both looked up, and she started to hop like a child.

"It's snowing," she exclaimed, waving her hands in the air to catch the snowflakes that would melt touching her warm gloves. Kyoya smiled at her excitement. "Isn't it great!"

"Snowing on the first day of winter," he said, "well timed!"

She looked so happy, spinning around like a child. "Senpai, let's go," she said with a smile.

He nodded and walked to her. The snow became more heavy. Very soon it would make the entire place covered in white, soft flakes.

"Careful," he warned her, when she started to run forward. "Those shoes don't seem something you want to run in like that."

"I am pretty sure," she said, "we agreed that you will catch me if anything happens."

"Next time I catch you," he teased, "I will kiss you."

She paused and looked at him. The hotel was close. The snow had covered the path and everything looked so beautiful in silvery white mist. She knew he was just joking, but a part of her wanted to act on it and see what happens. She swung forward, and it took a moment for Kyoya to realize what she was doing and run after her. It was cold. He could see the soft steam, her heavy breathing and the small chuckles that escaped her mouth. He quickened his pace and caught her arm. They both fell in the snow. Her body was so warm and soft and small against his. They both breathed irregularly.

She looked at him―her eyes wide and beautiful. Her lips parted... just a little. His body stiffened against hers, and his lips went to touch hers. She responded immediately, wrapping her hands around his neck. He shifted and raised her up so now that she was in his lap, but didn't stop kissing her. She tasted like fresh mint, strawberries and melted chocolate. She was the only kind of sweet he liked. Her taste was addictive. His heart was beating fast. His muscles were tightening at her touch. What did this mean?

Kyoya's eyes snapped open, feeling a light flicker passed in front of his closed eyelids, and he spotted a man. He had a camera in his hand with a giant lens that looked like a snout of a duck. The man had just snapped a photo of him and Haruhi kissing. He tightened his grip on Haruhi's body, making sure she wouldn't turn to face the man. They have been followed and a scandal was awaiting.

* * *

 **A/N- I am so sorry for the late update. I am doing my best to keep writing. I hope this chapter was not disappointing and you enjoyed it. So sorry for cutting it right there, in that moment. So what do you think will happen with the photo of them released? I also hope to bring the rest of the host club into the story soon enough. I have a small announcement for those who like KyoHaru, I wrote another story with Kyoya and Haruhi. It's called "Thirst". Please** **check it out if you have time. I will be glad to hear your opinions. I know I have many stories I need to finish, but I couldn't hold myself back. I hope you all are having a great day/evening. Every day can be made happy, if we think of it happily. Stay happy!** 😺


End file.
